Winning the Golden Hearted
by Kirsten Erin
Summary: 2nd in Heart of Gold series. When Forian returns to claim his prize, can Edmund fight to save her? Will the Pevensies be able to get Aaryn back before all hope is lost? Susan's not the only one with suitor troubles, after all. Set during&after HHB. Ed/OC.
1. Meddlesome Prince

_**Author's Note: Well, I'm still working on planning this story out, so the updates won't be coming as frequently as my other stories for a while, but I'll pick up the pace when my imaginitive juices start flowing! :D**_

_**Ages!: Peter-23. Susan- 22. Edmund-20. Aaryn-20. Lucy-17. Corin-13.**_

_**Disclaimer: Aaryn is my own character, having burst forth from my very own imagine (as are Kyran, Lady Senna, Rouen Tarkaan, and Sir Egron). I know, I'm pretty amazing like that, aren't I? The rest are from C.S. Lewis' creative imagination. He's almost as awesome as I am!**_

**Chapter 1- Meddlesome Prince**

"That boy is going to get a sound thrashing when I get my hands on him!" Aaryn growled with annoyance as she headed down the busy Tashbaan streets. "That meddlesome boy needs to learn that he can't just go wandering off because he has nothing better to do! He could get himself hurt!" she stormed irately. Much to the amusement of her Narnian counterparts.

Honestly, she was worried about the young Archenlandian prince who had been missing from his bed this morning. When he didn't come back within the next few hours, Edmund and Aaryn had decided to split up and go looking for him and Susan stayed behind in case he returned.

She felt her annoyance level peak and she bristled as the crier that walked ahead of her party cried out.

"Make way! Step aside for the white barbarian princess, guest of the Tisroc (may he live forever)! Make way for the Narnian lords and lady!"

"Calm yourself, Princess." a faun by the name of Kyran put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll not prove him wrong nor find Prince Corin by getting red in the face." he noted slyly.

Aaryn nodded, seeing the sense in what he said as she walked beside him. Kyran had proven himself a wise and faithful manservant and she knew he was right. She took a deep breath and continued on with a worried eye fixed upon the crowd for a sign of his young golden tresses.

"I said, make way!" the crier yelled angrily, pulling back his arm to backhand a young man who had stumbled into their path.

Aaryn stepped forward and grabbed his hand before he could carry through. "Good sir, I would not suggest angering my party or myself any further by afflicting this poor man with senseless brutality." she warned, pulling her hand from his as soon as it had stopped.

The man looked angrily at her, particularly flustered at being ordered around by a woman, before turning back to split the sea of people for them again.

"I cannot tell you how ready I am to go home." she said in a more quiet tone as her eyes scanned the streets for the fair-haired young boy who was often mistaken for her younger brother. Both Aaryn and the prince had yellow-blonde hair and pale skin, not to mention similar titles, so when they went to foreign countries with the same party, the two were often asked if related in some way. She supposed they quite acted like siblings as well, so that could have something to do with it. Though their eyes were quite different, hers were hazel while his a radiant blue.

At twenty years old, she had been princess of Narnia for seven years now and the land had quite become her home, though it came with the stresses of running a country that would be quite overwhelming to anyone. Not to mention, the pressure from the council as of late to see the royals married. They were constantly nagging at she and the kings and queens, saying that Narnia needed secure marriages that would forge alliances and bring forth heirs. That was a large part of the reason that the three Narnian king, queen, and princess- along with the Archenlandian prince- were in Tashbaan right now. Susan was visiting Prince Rabadash to find if he would be a man worthy to court. He'd been a most constant suitor for over a year now, though not the only one who had tried to catch her eye. The Gentle queen had many suitors vying for her hand.

Aaryn wasn't quite sure how Corin had weaseled his way into coming. Peter had mentioned that he didn't like having the girls in Calormen by themselves and that Edmund would have alot to handle protecting the two, but he hadn't counted on the difficulties that come with watching Corin- particularly when in a very foreign land. Though sometimes the boy made himself useful- at other times, he simply made himself a nuisance.

The twenty year-old princess pulled her long blonde hair off the back of her neck for a moment before dropping it again. _It's so blasted hot here and it's getting late._ she thought, eyeing the position of the sun. It would be dark in a mere few hours and each prolonged moment heightened her anxiety. _Where are you, Corin?_

"Way! Make way! The white barbarian king approaches, guest of the Tisroc (may he live forever)! Make way for the Narnian lords!" a voice cried out from down the street in the direction they were headed. Moments later, Edmund and his party crested the hill. Between he and Lord Peridan was the boy, quite dirty and looking roughed up.

"I found the young rascal, Aaryn." Edmund said as each party came to a stop in front of one another.

"Oh," she cried, happy to see the prince again. She jumped forward and hugged him tightly, not caring that her red dress would be spoilt by the dirt on his clothes. She was surprised when he didn't fight the embrace. Pulling away, she saw that he didn't look annoyed, as would normally be the case, but terrified.

"Corin, are you quite alright?" she asked, concern filling her voice as she peered at him. He didn't answer, so she looked to Edmund.

"Why isn't he speaking? What happened to him?" she questioned, brow furrowing in concern. She peered worriedly at the boy whose head reached her chin. It wouldn't be long before he was much taller than her, quite up to Edmund's height or so.

"Lord Peridan believes he must have caught too much sun. Perhaps he's dehydrated?" he responded.

Aaryn took one of the boy's hands and gently pinched the skin together on the back of his hand. Instead of immediately returning to it's normal condition, as would be the case if he were properly hydrated, it sunk back into place in a terribly slow fashion.

"Oh my dear boy, you are on the brink of exhaustion!" she cried. "Here's my flask, you may drink the rest of that until we get back." She untied the pouch from the belt about her waist, uncorked it, and handed it to the boy. The Narnians had to constantly carry a full flask, as the unbearable heat of Calormene, was most oppressive to their bodies which were accustomed to much more tempered weather. The boy took the flask and eyed it carefully.

"Oh, Corin. Don't be daft, you're severely dehydrated! We can't have you fainting because you don't want to drink after her." Edmund reprimanded. It appeared to work, because he brought the flask up to his lips carefully. Once he'd tasted a bit, he downed the entire thing with large gulps and sighed contentedly when he had quite drunk the whole thing.

"Thank you." he said tentatively as he lowered it. Aaryn and Edmund looked at one another in bewilderment, the shocked expressions of the rest of their party were not wasted on them either.

"Let's get back now." Edmund decided and they were off.

* * *

"Corin!" Susan cried when she saw the bedraggled boy. "What in Aslan's name has happened to you?" she asked, blue eyes sparking with worry.

"It's Corin. Need you ask?" Edmund quipped with a smile. He looked at the boy, whose eyes had gone spectacularly wide when he laid eyes on the room and it's occupants. "Kyran, would you mind washing the boy up. I'm afraid he'll give us all fleas if we wait much longer!"

A few of the animals took steps backward from the boy causing them to laugh and Corin to crack a small smile. The smile faded when the faun led him away.

"What's happened to him?" Susan questioned. "He hasn't said a word since he's been here. That's not like him."

"We don't know. He's scarcely said a word to us either. And it was 'Thank you' of all things." Edmund answered as all three sat upon a heavily cushioned orange couch that was highly ornamental. They appeared to nearly sink into it.

"I'm just glad we found him. I wouldn't want to be the one to tell King Lune that we lost his only son because he ran away in Tashbaan." Aaryn replied, cringing at the thought as she picked up a bit of needlework she'd been working on for the duration of their stay.

They'd been in this accursed citadel for three weeks and she was anxious to return to Cair Paravel. Lucy was there now, keeping an eye on the country for them while they were in Calormen. Peter was to the north, facing the giants of Ettinsmoor who were crossing the borders and wreaking havoc again.

It seems the work of a Narnian royal is never done.

Edmund had fought vigorously to go along with Peter and stand by his side in the battle. He never felt more useless than when on a courtesy trip, especially to a country that he didn't like and whose inhabitants generally referred to him as a 'barbarian'. The younger boy was prone to fret over his older brother, which was quite the change from so many years ago when they didn't even know how to relate to one another without it breaking into an argument. Now they were the closest of friends and the most beloved brothers to one another.

Aaryn had no doubt that Peter was fretting for the boy now, even though he'd likely just received the post Edmund had sent him a few days ago, informing him that all was well.

Edmund had only been convinced when Peter brought up the fact that two women should not be unescorted in such an unfriendly country, particularly when suitors were involved. Aaryn, Susan, and Lucy were all very close and so, when it was realized that one king or queen would need to stay behind, Susan asked Aaryn to go along. Though the girl hated travelling, she couldn't let her dearest friend down on such an important journey and joined her despite her dislike for the idea.

"Do you require your dinner now, Your Majesties?" a cheetah by the name of Senna questioned a few moments later, dipping into a cat-like curtsey as she approached.

"That would be most delightful, Lady Senna." Susan answered. "I do believe Prince Corin will be returning quite soon."

True to expectations, the blonde prince came timidly into the room, stifling a yawn as he stood awkwardly in clean Narnian attire, looking as if he didn't know what to do in the slightest.

Aaryn jumped up from her seated position, concern for her normally wild young friend beginning to concern her more and more. She tucked some of her waist-length blonde hair away from her face as she gently nudged him toward another large sofa and entreated him to sit.

"When you've finished your dinner, you may rest. I cannot imagine what it is that has caused you to fall practically mute in such a way." she mused.

"Sorry." the boy responded, blue eyes tentatively taking in his surroundings. This began to make her think that something truly terrible had happened in order to make him act in such a way. The thought terrified her.

Before she could further question his change in attitute, a few of their Narnian servants came forward with the food, for which they were thanked profusely by their kings and queens. They entreated Lord Peridan and Sallowpad, the raven, to join them and they quickly complied as the others went nearby to eat their portions separately.

"We have a far more important issue to discuss than that of young Corin's sudden shift in behavior, which I hope he will explain at some near point." Edmund pointed out as each settled in their seats with their plates of food that they'd filled from the buffet on the small table before them. "Dear sister, do tell us what decision you've made on the affections of the prince."

"I could never marry that man." Susan stated perfectly clear. "He is vulgar and base, his manner corrupt and his worship of the Tisroc quite abominable in my eyes. I could not marry a man who does not know Aslan. I feel as if I've wasted all our time here."

"Thank Aslan, Su." Aaryn said, approvingly. "By the mane, if you'd considered marrying him for a moment longer, I would have thrown you over my shoulder and carried you back to Cair myself."

"And I suppose I'd have to carry you!" Edmund retorted. "For you would get nowhere with Susan over your shoulder."

The princess rolled her hazel eyes as she redirected the conversation back to Susan. "Especially after last night's events. I dare say he knows he's overstepped his boundaries."

"Quite. But I believe his impression is that we've overstepped ours as well." Lord Peridan cautioned.

_

* * *

_

Aaryn was glad when the dance she'd participated in with Rouen Tarkaan was complete. Hastily, she retreated from him before he could ask her hand in the next dance and made her way to the Narnian party, where she could evade notice for at least a few moments. She wanted to be questioned no longer upon the color of her hair, nor be roughly pulled closer than comfortable to men that she hardly knew.

_Her blonde hair and pale skin had made her quite the object of interest among the men of the court and it was at times like these that she envied Edmund's dark hair coloring, though his skin still made him attractive to the Calormene ladies, not to mention his status._

_Sipping at a goblet of wine, Aaryn noticed Corin hiding behind a rather stately faun who'd accompanied them on this night._

_"And what, pray tell, are you doing, Corin? You're not afraid of a few girls are you?" she teased, dark green skirts swishing as she approached his hiding place._

_"Hush." he cried animatedly. "And I'm not afraid of them!" His chin jutted upward in defiance._

_"Then why are you hiding behind Sir Egron?" she asked, sly grin creeping across her face._

_He sputtered, trying to come up with a response, but failed miserably. Standing up, he looked around cautiously before coming up and standing beside her. He grabbed a handfull of grapes and shoved them into his mouth haphazardly._

_Looking across the crowd, she caught sight of Edmund's look of pain as he danced with a Tarkeena who kept trying to move closer to him and he kept backing away. The Just king was less than eager to tighten the embrace in the slightest. _

_Across the way, Susan was dancing with Prince Rabadash, who had the two in a very close embrace that made Aaryn uncomfortable just watching. She could tell that Susan wasn't enjoying it either and the princess had half made up her mind to go get Edmund to do something about it, when she managed to catch the eye of another Tarkaan who was staring intently at her. _

_He began to make his way toward her and Aaryn felt herself dreading the prospect. _

_"Dance with me, Corin." she commanded hurriedly as the man drew closer, eyes set on her._

_"What?!" he protested, not fond of the idea in the slightest. _

_Aaryn grabbed his hand and practically dragged him onto the floor and they took up their positions, moving steadily along with the music._

_She glanced over in the direction of the man who'd been so intent on dancing with her, only to see him still approaching._

_"Oh no." she breathed with dread. The man looked quite intimidating and very much the type of man that would place her in an uncomfortable situation that she wouldn't quite know a way out of. Oh, how she missed being in Narnia at times like these_

_The Tarkaans here were all the same, all intent on claiming beauty as a prize, not findig a mate or a friend. Rather, a trophy, and likely someone to beat on when things didn't go their way. They were very forward in their advances and often much more frank with their less than desirous intentions than the Narnians could fathom._

_She'd rather not associate with them if it could be helped._

_The man tapped Corin's shoulder and the pair stopped their feet as Corin turned his head politely toward the man who'd interrupted them._

_"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but would you mind parting with the lovely lady in order that I may have this dance?" he asked, cordially. His eyes glinting with pleasure at the prospect._

_The blue-eyed boy took one look at Aaryn before responding shortly. __"No, I was dancing with her first." _

_The look of pure shock on the man's face nearly made her laugh._

_"But-" _

_"Excuse me, good sir." he responded, before spinning the princess back into the dance._

_"Thank you." Aaryn sighed with relief when the man walked off the dance floor. "I feel as if I ought to scold you for being rude, but I'm too thankful for it. He didn't quite give me a good impression." _

_"Me neither." he responded simply._

_Before another word could be said, they both heard a few startled gasps and turned just in time to see Prince Rabadash with his lips mashed against Queen Susan's her eyes wide as she attempted to push him away. His arm, however, was wrapped tightly around her waist in order to prevent it._

_"What _is_ the meaning of this?" Edmund's voice boomed as he stomped toward the two. Corin and Aaryn rushed forward as Prince Rabadash let go of Susan and the Gentle queen pulled away quickly, moving to her brother's side. "How dare you treat the Queen as property to be abused as you wish." Edmund fairly snarled. Corin came up to stand abreast of him, scowling darkly, as Aaryn consoled a very frazzled Susan._

_"The Narnian party takes their leave of the night's festivities." he finished coldly, turning on his heel and nodding to his men, who followed the four out the door._

* * *

"I fear we will not be able to leave this place of our own accord." Edmund stated gravely. "We shall have to make an escape. Steal away in the night."

"How? The gates will be closing in a little over two hours." Sallowpad remarked.

"Oh, I've brought this all upon us. I should have refused the council's entreaties to visit the horrid Prince. I knew he was of foul character, but never expected all of this." Susan lamented. "I have wrought this upon myself."

"Now, now, sister." Edmund calmed patiently. "All will be set right. Aslan protects us even in this foreign land. He will see to it that we are safely returned to our home."

"How shall we make this escape, then?" Lord Peridan questioned. "Won't they be expecting such from us?"

"Perhaps. We'll just have to work on our stealth and be wise about our actions. It may be that we could find a way to get aboard our ship before we're detected." Edmund answered, then turned, "What say you, Corin? You have said nary a word all day!"

But when he looked, he found that the fourteen year-old boy had fallen soundly asleep on the couch. Stretched out in his Narnian attire that Kyran had dressed him in. Susan stood and laid a blanket over him and Aaryn handed her a pillow to lay under his head.

"Let us retire to another room." Aaryn suggested. "The prince seems to have had quite a tiring day."


	2. Narrow Escape

_**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter of this lovely series, which you have been oh-so-eagerly awaiting! :D This chapter is told more from Corin's point of view, which was quite fun to write!**_

_**Disclaimer: While C.S. Lewis is the imaginitive inspiration for the land of Narnia and many of it's inhabitants, I happen to lay claim on Aaryn, Kyran, Senna, and Mislun. **_

**Chapter 2- Narrow Escape**

Corin allowed a satisfied smirk to alight on his face as he surveyed the damage he'd done. Three dark-skinned and dark-haired boys lay moaning on the ground behind the closed-down weaver's stand. He was relatively unscathed in his own opinion, coming out of the skirmish with only a black eye and a few scrapes- battle wounds that he would be proud of for as long as they lasted. He was perfectly alright, but he doubted either Susan or Aaryn would be very happy with his efforts when he returned. At least he could make up for his absence a little bit with the fact that he _had_ knocked down these boys because they'd been insulting the two women. No one questions the honor of his friends and gets away with it.

He winced as the final rays of the sun disappeared and the coldness of the desert regions began to set in. Corin cringed as he determined not to shiver against the drastic change in weather. He hadn't intended to stay out this late, but when one is in a foreign country and amongst strange people and strange places, one tends to get lost. His need to explore the unknown would surely get him plenty a lecture when he got back.

Heading down the wide pathway, which had appeared far smaller when crowded to the brim with people, he marvelled at how empty it was now. All those who lived outside the city were likely leaving now before the gates closed. The rest, he supposed, were dining at this hour.

His stomach growled greedily at the thought. Yes, they were most assuredly dining at this hour and he was missing it.

Corin quickened his pace before nearly jumping out of his skin as an unearthly bellow reached him, though he would never have admitted to having been startled by such a noise. It took him a moment to collect himself and place the sound as having come from the city gates, it was the signal that said the gates would be closing in half an hour.

Fighting off a growl of annoyance, he continued his hurried pace, thankful again for the lack of crowding around him as he headed uphill to the nicer living quarters.

It wasn't long before he spotted the Narnian flag hanging from a window and silently thanked Aslan. Any extra time added to his delay in returning would likely add him another thirty minutes of scolding and he did not want to face that.

Grabbing hold of the vines that climbed up the walls, he grimaced as he realized his hands were sore. Drawing them back, he noted the bluish nature of his knuckles. He should've expected that. Fighting off another chill, Corin stealthily edged his way up the ivy wall, only having a vine give out on him once before he reached the sill.

Peeking in hesitantly, he saw the light was off in the main room, so he quickly pushed up the glass and pulled himself onto the sill. He had only managed to get one leg over the edge when a voice called out.

"Who's there?" it called.

Corin froze, good eye going much wider than the bruised one, before he looked up. The excuses on the tip of his tongue nearly choked him and he was startled so badly that he nearly toppled over and back out the window if a hand hadn't steadied him. A stranger stood before him, dressed in his clothes and looking as if he was nearly as shocked as Corin himself. The odd thing about this stranger, though, was the fact that his face wasn't foreign to him- in fact it nearly mirrored his own.

The young prince furrowed his brow at his apparent carbon copy and the promptly pinched himself. "Ow."

"What'd you do that for?" the boy across from him asked, curiosity causing his head to cock to one side.

"To see if I am in a dream, of course." Corin responded with a roll of his eyes. "Everyone knows you can't actually feel pain if it's just a dream."

Silence prevailed for a few moments as the boys stared each other down, each trying to figure out what to do with the fact that their mirror image was standing before him.

"What's your name?" Corin finally asked.

"Shasta. And you're Corin, I suppose?" the boy responded, eyes still wide. "I see now why they mistook me for you."

"Uncanny resemblance!" Corin noted, having recovered from his shock as he jumped from his spot by the window and looked about. "Where is everyone? Have they already had dinner?"

"In the other room and yes." the boy responded, picking up a dusty bundle on the ground. "I must be going now. I'm terribly late and my friends will be worred about me if I don't get out of the city before the gates close."

"Where are you going, then?" Corin asked.

Shasta bit his lip as if debating on whether or not he should tell him.

"I say! I'm quite trustworthy. I won't muck up your plans. Or are you too cowardly to tell me?"

"I'm no coward!" Shasta bristled at the insinuation, trying to keep his voice low so those in the other room wouldn't hear him. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he added, "Your Prince-li-ness?" awkwardly onto the end.

Corin let out a snort of laughter at the other boy's terminology. "Just call me Corin, I won't behead you or anything. Now where are you going?"

"If you must know, we're heading north- to Narnia and to freedom." the boy answered, puffing out his chest with pride before he moved toward the window. "And I really must be going. The city gates will be closing soon and I must be out of Tashbaan by then." he said urgently.

"Why don't you just come with us? You and your friends can stay with us until we head back. You must know by now that we're going to Narnia as well."

"No, I really mustn't. Your party is leaving tonight, I hear, and my friends will be looking for me. Goodbye, Corin." he said, straddling the window sill.

"Goodbye, Shasta. But if you pass through Archenland, be sure to greet my father- King Lune. He will give you a wonderful reception if he hears you are my friend!" He yelled out the window as the boy shimmied down the wall even faster than Corin had climbed it.

"I'll try!" Shasta responded before disappearing into the night.

Corin shut the window, feeling bewildered at this turn of event and he sat down heavily on the bed, failing to notice the approaching footsteps.

A yellow-blonde head cracked the door and peeked through before throwing it open. "Oh good, Corin, you're up." Aaryn said, lighting a few lamps before turning to the boy. "Now you can join us in our-" she stopped, staring at the boy with confusion. "Oh dear Aslan, Corin, what has happened to you?" she asked, rushing over to a bowl of water and dipping in a clean cloth. She brought it to him and wrung it out before washing a cut on his chin.

"Stop it, Aar." he moaned, trying to flinch away from her care. "I'm alright. I'm just awfully hungry."

She grabbed his chin roughly, forcing his face to keep still as she washed the muck off of it. She appeared to scan him over before turning away. "Ed? Su? Come in here, please!" she yelled. The thirteen year-old prince glared at the twenty year-old princess as she took the rag away from his face again and rinsed it off.

"What is it, Aaryn?" Susan asked, coming in first. "We're about to have to leave. Really you two should be packing already."

"Where are we going?" Corin asked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"Honestly, Corin, you must have gotten quite alot of sun today if you-" Edmund started, before laying eyes on the boy. He stopped mid-sentence just as Aaryn had moments before.

"Now you see why I called." Aaryn said, giving Susan a pointed look as she set the washbasin back on the table. "He's muddied up, wearing different clothing than he was half an hour ago, and from the looks of it," she grabbed his hands and turned them to give a less than approving glance, before the prince snatched them back. "He's been in a fight."

"Alright, confess." Edmund commanded, fixing the boy with a particularly steely stare.

"Oh alright, no need to get your skirts in a twist, Edmund." Corin responded, sticking out his tongue at the older king. "I snuck out this morning because I wanted to explore. I was sure I could be back before I was missed, but got carried away by the crowd. I had enough money to buy some water, but I haven't eaten at all today and I'm famished."

"Lady Senna?" Edmund called. The cheetah made record time in appearing at the door. "Would you mind getting someone to bring some food for the prince?"

"Not at all, Your Majesty." she left with haste.

"Then explain the fight and your apparent double, for that couldn't have been you we found earlier today." Susan returned to the subject before it could be side-stepped by the prince. "And you'd better hurry. We were worried sick about you!"

"Alright. Alright. I just got in a fight with some boys just before I got back. I won, of course, and they had it coming." he said proudly, before promptly shrinking under three reprimanding gazes.

"By the mane, Corin, must you always use your fists to prove a point?" Susan asked, crouching down to inspect them. "What did they do this time?"

Corin straightened where he sat, resisting the urge to pull his hand away from the Gentle Queen, and he held his head high. "They were talking about you and Aaryn innapropriately. I told them to take it back and they wouldn't."

"Well, I can't hold that part against him." Aaryn pointed out, shrugging her shoulders. "He _was _defending us. Doesn't mean I want him to keep putting himself in these situations, but I can't be angry with him for it."

"Oi vey, Aar." Susan rolled her eyes. "Don't encourage him. Corin, you need to stop jumping in to fights like this. You could get yourself hurt- and by the looks of it you did."

"Defending the honor of ladies is an admirable thing, but you must have propriety in doing so." Edmund explained. "Beating up young lads on the streets of Calormen won't get you very far. Strike when it matters, and pull away when it doesn't."

"I'd rather strike both times." Corin mumbled before giving a sigh of annoyance as he finally yanked his hand away from Susan's inspecting eye.

It was then that the faun, Kyran, entered with food for the prince. The moment it was set before Prince Corin, he began scarfing it down in a most un-gentlemanly fashion.

"Well, while you eat, we might as well fill you in on what you've missed- but don't think we've forgotten about this boy who took your place, or whatever trick it was you managed to concoct." Susan told him. The boy managed to nod, even through his ravenous eating, and Edmund began.

"I trust you remember last nights events. Well, Susan has wisely decided against marrying Rabadash, yet after last night and after some of the rumors we've heard, we don't think it likely that he'll let us leave of our own accord."

Corin's eyes went wide and he managed to swallow a large chunk of bread by washing it down with a swig of water before speaking, "You mean, we intend to make an escape?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes." Aaryn responded, from where she was busily filling Corin's trunk with his things. "We're going to try to make it to the Splendour Hyaline in a little under an hour and get out of the bay area without being detected. It's very dangerous and we can't afford to mess this up, do you understand?"

Corin nodded, excitement still gleaming in his eyes as he finished off his meal.

"Alright, now that we've informed you, it's your turn to inform us." she told him firmly.

"The other boy's name is Shasta and I have no idea why he was in my room. All I know is that he's going to Narnia with his friends and he looks like he looks like me in the mirror, only his accent was more Calormene than my own."

All in the room were silent for a few moments before three pairs of eyes simultaneously went wide as the serving plate Corin had just cleaned off. Said prince looked at them with confusion, wondering what they understood that he was still in the dark about.

"What is it? What do you know?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes narrowed.

Susan turned a shade paler as she looked at the other two. "Could it be?"

"Edmund, send out the guard, maybe they can find and catch him before it's too late?" Aaryn suggested, she and Edmund also looking paler and more worried than before. One of Corin's shirts lay in her lap as if she'd forgotten that she'd been folding it.

Then a rather loud bellow reached their ears, signalling the closing of the city's gates.

"He'll be out of the city by now, that was his intent." Corin said cautiously as he gauged the others' reactions. "He won't tell anyone about us leaving. He's not from Calormene, obviously, so we don't have to worry about him."

"Of course you're right." Aaryn responded, laugh sounding a little forced. "I don't think we have anything to worry about concerning him. But what we do have to worry about is that we need to hurry and leave. Corin, pack your things and call for Kyran if your trunk it too heavy for you. We need to go finish packing our own."

As she hurried the other two Narnian royals out of his room, Corin couldn't help but be curious about whatever it was they were keeping from him, because they were obviously hiding _something_. He just didn't know what that something was.

He began hastily packing his trunk with far less care than the Narnian princess had exhibited, throwing items in haphazardly and barely even remembering to wrap his small crown in his shirt before laying it on the top. He knew if they meant to get out undetected, it would not be wise to wear it during the escape. He took one last scan of the room before closing the trunk, jumping about wildly when it landed on his misfortunate thumb. He stuck it in his mouth to help the pain before realizing how baby-ish he would look to anyone who happened upon him and pulled it out quickly.

Corin hefted the trunk into his arms and carried it out, looking more like a duck than a boy as he waddled from the room leaning backward to keep the weight even. He continued this way for a few more moments, when Kyran approached and took the heavy thing from the blue-eyed prince's arms. Corin opened his mouth to protested, but snapped it shut again when he realized how relieved his arms felt at the lack of weight bearing them down.

Entering the main room, he found the others were nearly ready. Aaryn had her waist length blonde hair laying over her left shoulder, already braided and was currently braiding Susan's almost raven locks that reached her hips. Edmund came in, sword on his hip in similar fashion to Corin's, yet in normal clothing that would make no noise in such a stealth-dependant mission.

The young prince felt a smile form on his lips as all former thoughts of secrecy among the three older humans in the room slipped away. He was terribly excited to go on such a mission and to be going home as well. For like the Narnians he'd come with, he too missed his home and severely disliked being away from it for so long, particularly in a country such as this.

"Are we all ready to be off?" Edmund asked, scanning those gathered and obviously making a head count.

"It looks like it." Aaryn replied as she tied of Susan's braid with a leather cord and stood, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dark red dress. "Let's go home."

And just like that, their adventure in escaping had begun. Two fauns went about and darkened the lights before they crept out the door and headed through the winding alleyways of Tashbaan toward the docks, each trying to muffle the sounds of their footsteps as they made their way to freedom.

Corin made his way alongside Aaryn, who was holding his hand, much to his annoyance, He wasn't a little kid, after all. But Edmund was holding Susan's hand in front of him, so he supposed it wasn't too demeaning and deccided not to bother fussing in case he put their whole party in danger because of it.

The boy grunted with annoyance, almost in unison with the girl beside him as her bow fell from her shoulder and smacked Corin in the face. She mumbled an apology and pulled it back onto her shoulder by the string. Both girls had a bow and quiver full of arrows on their backs and Aaryn also had a sword hanging from the belt around her waist. He knew that Aaryn preferred her bow and arrows and usually used her sword only when necessary. She didn't like hand to hand combat and would use her archery until the situation boiled down to sword use.

He had once made fun of her because of it, telling her she was 'such a girl' to get squeamish at the shedding of blood. She had immediately scolded him in reminding him that no one should take joy in the loss of a life, for every life belongs to Aslan and should not be toyed with. Aaryn had then added that calling her a girl was no insult, for that was simply what she was and he'd need to come up with a better insult if he was trying to get a rise out of her. Edmund had then laughed at him until Corin threw a shoe at him, resulting in the blonde prince being chased down the hallways of Cair Paravel with the Just King tailing him closely and calling out threats on how he wouldn't make it out of the castle alive.

Corin was drawn back from his thoughts when they reached the docks and found them nearly empty. Apparently the soldiers meant to be guarding their ship were down on the far side of the dock, enjoying themselves a nice keg of rum.

"Alright," Edmund whispered to their party of twenty, attempting to make eye contact with each member of it. "Lord Peridan, you move first, as you are the captian of this ship, and take a few men with you so you can begin making it ready for us. Remember, no lights and no noise. Sallowpad should have already informed the men still on the ship, so they ought to be ready for us."

Lord Peridan waved over four of his men, each of them carrying trunks of Narnian goods with them, ran forward, crouching stealthily in the night as they hurried across the open area and made it to the ramp that lay beside it. As quietly as was possible, they leaned the ramp against the boat's side and climbed into the ship.

"Ladies, you all go next. Susan, Aaryn, you two go with them. Corin, the rest of the men, and I will bring up the rear."

So Susan led the way to the ship and Aaryn brought up the rear. They had almost all made it when one of the she-fauns dropped her bundle of fruit with a loud thud. Apples and oranges fell from the sack and rolled across the wooden planks, sounding like thunder in the quiet night.

" 'ey! What was that I 'eard? Did you 'ear that, Mislun?" a voice called out from the drunken men.

"Go! Go!" Corin heard Edmund prompting beside him as his own heart rate quickened.

"Let's check it out." another more sober voice responded.

"Hurry along, I'll get the rest." Aaryn whispered to the she faun- as she gathered oranges.

Edmund shot out from their hiding place and pulled up beside the Narnian princess as she grabbed the last few fruits and shoved them into the pack he held open.

"Who goes there?" a man called, holding a lantern near his face as he approached the two.

Aaryn's eyes went wide as she froze and gripped Edmund's hand tightly.

_I have to do something!_ Corin thought and he slipped into the shadows of the buildings in front of him. He ignored the silent protests of Kyran as he edged along the wall, praying to Aslan that he would blind the eyes of those coming to his presence there.

"I said, who goes there? Speak now or get yerselves killed."

"Just a man and woman taking a moonlit stroll." Edmund called after a moment of hesitation, wrapping an arm around Aaryn's waist. "Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"There is when you're walking about important ships like these." the man they guessed was Mislun replied to them as they came near enough to see their faces in the dim light. "You two need to leave now."

Edmund put a hand behind his back and flicked his wrist in signal to the others that this was as good of a distraction as they were going to get.

"Aw. Don't ruin their fun." the more drunken one responded, giving them a cheeky grin. "Come on. We'll share you a bit of beer." he said, looking Aaryn up and down. Upon seeing this, Aaryn moved closer to Edmund and he glared at the leering man.

"Where are you two headed?" the Mislun asked warily. "You don't look Calormene to me."

"We're Narnian." Aaryn answered quickly, "We got lost from our group after going to get some fruit at the market."

"Then why are you armed?" he asked, reaching for his own sword. Before he could make any further move, though, the sound of another sword unsheathing was heard and the flat of Corin's blade connected with each of their heads. The two men crumpled to the ground.

Edmund grabbed their lantern and put out the flame. "Good job, Corin. Let's go before they're missed."

And with that, the three rushed up the edge of the ship and the Narnian party set off, sneaking away in the night.


	3. Quite the Voyage

_**Author's Note: Well it's been snowing like crazy here in Paris, at least from the perspective of a Texan. I'm really enjoying said snow, but not so much the being cold. Anywho, this chapter's more from Edmund's POV and tells some of the happenings of their voyage home.**_

_**Oh and many thanks to LucyofNarnia, who told me the true name of the ship! It's been changed and noted. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**_

**Chapter 3- Quite the Voyage**

_He could see her just in the distance, his best friend as she knelt in the snow. She looked so young, so small. The crack of the whip coincided with the scream that emerged from her lungs. Her back was already bloody and the shirt that covered it in shreds. He felt bile rise up in his stomach at the sight. _

_"Don't you love our handywork, Edmund?" A chilling voice spoke beside him. She smiled upon the sight of the little blonde girl's pain. _

_"No. No... I-I didn't." he squeaked out, backing away. Terror filled his being as her black eyes pierced his soul. Reaching forward, Jadis grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air as she laughed. _

_"But you helped me do this." she laughed. Edmund flailed above the white snow and reached for his sword, for anything, but it wasn't there and he didn't know what to do. He felt like he should be able to touch the ground, yet his feet dangled above the snow that piled on the ground._

_"Please, please stop." he begged, barely able to get the words out. The crack of the whip sounded again and another shriek rang out, but the roaring in his ears threatened to block it out._

_"Look, we've found your family too. I'm sure you've missed them."_

_When he saw each of his siblings' lifely corpses being dragged by wolves through the snow toward him, each leaving a blood-red trail behind them, he let out a terrified scream._

Edmund shot up in his bed, breath coming in heaving gasps. He looked around wildly and regained his composure as he felt the room rock gently and took in his surroundings. He calmed his heartbeat as he reminded himself of what had truly happened in the past. Yes, Aaryn had been whipped, but she'd survived, Jadis had been defeated by Aslan, he and his siblings had become Kings and Queens in a new, fantastic land.

Slipping out from under his sheets, he felt the chill hit him and pulled a tunic over his bare torso before slipping out the door of his cabin. He walked through the dark hallways and slipped up the staircase, opening the doorway that opened to the fresh salty air. Stepping out into it, he took a deep breath and smiled as he strode to the bow. He was surprised to find someone had beat him there.

Long blonde hair fell over a course blanket, which was wrapped around a feminine frame as it leaned against one side of the ship. Aaryn's eyes were closed and she stirred softly at his approaching footsteps. Her eyes flickered open in the graying light of morning and her brown eyes fell upon him.

"Nightmares too?" she asked, yawning as she stood with a little help from him.

He only nodded.

"As terrifying as they can be sometimes, it's almost worth it when I wake up and realize she's been defeated. That she can't hurt any of us anymore." she told him as she stared out over the waters. The sun was just about to peek over the southern horizon and flood the earth with it's golden hues.

He didn't bother answering as he followed her line of sight and marvelled at Aslan's handiwork. He silently agreed with her, though. Waking up to find that all had not end as catastrophically as Jadis had intended was enough to make the gloomiest soul dance and laugh again. It was good to know that the Great Lion had everything under his control.

He let his mind wander and before long came upon the short discussion he, Aaryn, and Susan had the night before in their cabin.

"Do you truly believe that boy is Corin's long lost twin?" he asked, turning to the maiden beside him.

"Of course I do, Ed." she smiled, rolling her eyes as she turned to look back at him. "I mean, he has to be. You saw him, we couldn't tell the two apart from each other. Though, looking back, I can see the few differences there were. And I still hold to the fact that we shouldn't tell him."

"I know, I know. After thinking it over, I have to say I come to the same conclusion. If we never see Cor again, it would kill Corin to know that he practically sent his twin to his death." Edmund responded. He balled his fist and groaned. "Though I can't help worrying that we'll never see him again. Doesn't that make us responsible for his death? Did we send him to his grave?"

Aaryn shook her head, looking as if she was thinking deeply. "Aslan's will, Ed. He'll come through for Cor in whatever way he means."

"You're quite the philosopher this morning." he laughed moments later as the sorrow faded.

"Only because I'm too tired to be sarcastic." she responded, jabbing him in the ribs.

"You get too tired for that?" a new voice laughed from behind them. They both turned to Susan whose long, dark hair brushed her hips as she walked forward, a smile on her tired face. "I was under the impression that it was a constant feature."

"Haha. Very funny, Su."

"She must've woken for I do believe that's sarcasm!" Edmund exclaimed and Aaryn rolled her eyes before stalking off, not bothering to remark. She didn't make it far before she stopped and turned back.

"Well are you coming or not? My stomach's growling almost as loud as Aslan's roar."

Realizing his own hunger, Edmund followed her as Susan did the same. They found the low table that had been set up for their breakfast on deck, complete with a few cushions positioned around it. Food was presented moments later, being closely followed by a bleary-eyed Corin whose eyes were barely open as he began to devour his meal.

"Careful there, Corin." Edmund laughed. "Keep that up and you'll fork your hand." he laughed.

"Well I'm tired." he groaned. "I don't understand how you can all be so blasted cheerful when we were up half the night worried that the Calormenes would catch us."

Edmund had to concede that the boy had a point. The night before, they'd spent the first thirty minutes drifting from the shore before they'd lit their lamps and set sail for home. That was about the time that they were spotted and had been chased a good hour or so before the enemy fell behind and retreated. Still, the ship had been thoroughly awake well into the wee hours of the night as they worked on gaining a good lead from any possible pursuit.

"Well you could've gone to be instead of making the work harder on the sailors by pestering them with questions about what they were doing." Aaryn put in.

"Hey, I like to know how things are run." the boy pouted, sticking a tongue out at the princess.

"Corin, don't stick your tongue out. It's rude." Susan scolded. "And Aar, don't provoke him."

"I think that's what he was going for." Edmund commented concerning Corin, earning him a glare from his sister. Aaryn just laughed at that and stuck her tongue out at Susan, who rolled her eyes and smacked her friend.

"That's enough." she laughed. "I get it."

The rest of the day went on rather uneventfully, Edmund spent much of his time with Lord Peridan going over charts and occasionally teaching Corin a few things about ships when the boy showed interest. Susan and Aaryn played 'Stars Align', which they would have known was the equivalent of Chinese Checkers if they still remembered as much about the world they came from.

Of course, with a barely teenaged prince on board and a very tired monarch, things cannot continue on uneventfully for very long and that is exactly what happened in this case.

"I'm bored." Corin pointed out for the fifth time that day.

"Why don't you go sketch or something. Didn't you bring a book?"

"Why would I bring a book when I could be _doing_ something?"

"Then go do that something instead of whining." Edmund advised, getting clearly annoyed with him. "There's no need to irk the entire ship because you are ill-content."

Corin glowered at him. "Just because you're king doesn't make you the boss of me!" He yelled before storming away and slamming the door that led below deck.

Edmund groaned and rubbed his head before following the angry teen's path. He hadn't meant to raise his voice to the lad that way and felt bad for hurting his feelings, but he wished Corin would learn a bit of patience with situations such as these.

"Corin?" he called down the hallway. Coming upon the cabin he and the prince shared, he knocked softly. "Corin, may I come in?"

"No, you big-headed lug."

"It's my room too. You don't get a choice." Edmund said with a smirk as he entered anyway. He found the boy sitting on the bed, staring angrily at the wall. "What did the wall ever do to you?" he joked.

When Corin didn't respond, Edmund sighed. "Look, Corin, I'm sorry I got mad at you. I guess I'm a little stressed and worn out from the past few days. I didn't mean to lose my temper on you." He peeked over at the younger boy, who wasn't responding. Now he was looking at the wall with more of a trying-to-be-mad face on. "Will you forgive me if we join Aar and Su? I hear they're playing Stars Align."

Corin jumped up and raced for the door, calling, "Alright! Last one there's a Tarkhaan!"

Edmund followed him at a more sedated pace, chuckling at how terribly inappropriate the joke was and how Susan would be sure to lecture them both if she heard it. It was amazing how a little competition could clear that boy of a foul mood within seconds. The girls gladly accepted the new competitors and the game went on for over an hour. Susan won nearly every round, much to the chagrin of her opponents.

The next day, Edmund came on deck a bit later than he had the day before. He felt much better rested and less likely to lose his temper this time. Immediately after breakfast, Corin approached him.

"Come on, Edmund. Susan says we should do something active today, so I want to swordfight."

"Corin, I don't think that's quite what she meant." he responded.

"Oh, but what else is there to do? Swim laps around the ship?"

"Alright, but we have to be careful. We don't have any armor with us and if you get your royal bum harmed then I'm the one who has to deal with your father."

"Yeah, yeah, just prepare to be defeated."

"I highly doubt that will be the outcome of this match."

Thus inspired the likely foolish idea of sparring on the deck of the Splendour Hyaline. Susan and Aaryn both pointed out that this was a terrible idea, but both boys seemed keen on doing so and decided to ignore their protests. Instead, the girls sat nearby to be sure that they were ready if someone got hurt. Though according to Aaryn, it was a matter of 'when', not 'if'.

She ended up being right, just not in the way she had expected.

Corin jumped on top of a barrel of water with a mischevious smirk on his round face. "En guard, you fiend!" he yelled.

"How can you be so confident after I've lashed you soundly twice already?" Edmund teased.

"Third time's a charm." the boy answered, blocking two blows from the Just king.

"Ed, Corin, I don't think it's a good idea to be up there." Aaryn said, moving over to them while keeping out of the way of the clashing blades. Both ignored her and she moved closer this time. "Corin, get down right now before I dash you with my own sword."

Still, they went at it, Corin moving his feet as he fought, causing the barrell to jiggle about. Apparently she was the only one who noticed how terribly close it was to the edge of the ship.

"Edmund Pevensie, stop this nonsense right away!" she yelled this time. Edmund pulled back and dropped his sword to his side, but Corin remained defiant.

"You've spoilt the fun, Aaryn." he called. "You're just as stuffy as Queen Susan."

"Come and get down and we can discuss how stuffy I am in less dangerous situations."

"Oh I'm perfectly safe." he assured with a laugh, as she moved toward him and grabbed his hand. He, unfortunately, tried to pull his hand away. She kept hold anyway as the force of his pull sent him over the edge and she was dragged along with him.

"Corin!" she cried, the word ending in a shriek as she disappeared over the bow.

Edmund's sword clattered to the ground as he moved to the edge and Susan let out a terrified scream.

"Man overboard!" he yelled as they hit the water below him. "Princess Aaryn and Prince Corin have fallen overboard!" Their heads went under the ship for a few moments and he held his breath, praying franticly to Aslan that they would resurface again as he took off his boots and tied a rope around his waist.

The ship was suddenly alive with movement as peope ran to and fro, but Edmund was diving overboard before anyone could stop him. He hit the water in a dive that was executed well enough to keep it from stinging too much. He opened his eyes against the crystal blue water and caught sight of Aaryn. She had one arm around Corin, who was apparently unconscious. She was trying to fight the undertow created by the ship's movement, though it had slowed a bit since the call that people had fallen overboard she was still losing the battle.

Her mouth opened and he knew water was filling her lungs as her body demanded oxygen. He swam toward her and let the current carry him, grabbing her hand just as her eyes flickered closed. Feeling the need for oxygen in his own lungs, he grabbed Aaryn and Corin, curling his arm around the former as his hand gripped the latter's tunic and he held both closely at his side. With his free hand, he grabbed the rope and started yanked it twice.

In response, he felt himself being dragged out from underneath the ship. When he hit the surface, he greedily sucked in breaths of sweet air as a rope ladder was tossed down. He grabbed hold and slung the prince over his shoulder as he kept his arm around Aaryn's waist. When he was sure that niether would fall, he called for them to pull up.

They fell on the deck like an untidy heap just moments later. Aaryn immediately started hacking up the salt water as Susan started doing CPR on Corin. It only took a few times before the young boy spat up what he'd swallowed as well. Edmund could see the tears in Susan's eyes as he fell back on the floor, this time breathing normally and eyes open.

The three who'd been in the water, were given warm blankets and warm tea too wash down the saltiness they'd inhaled.

"Thank you, Edmund." Aaryn said, looking terribly drawn and exhausted. "If I'm going to die, I'd rather not drown. Suffocating by water isn't exactly a pleasant ordeal." He wasn't sure if she shivered out of such a prospect or because of the cold.

"Yes, thank you, Edmund." Corin croaked, a little more sheepishly. "Sorry, Aaryn. I didn't mean to fall over or get you hurt too."

"It's quite alright." she responded.

"No thanks necessary." Edmund told both. "Though I do believe we have established that Su and Aar are psychic." he smirked.

"Yes, well my next 'prediction' is that the three of you are going to catch your deaths if you don't get changed." Susan laughed. "Now get your sorry selves below deck and put on some dry clothes." They made to move in accordance with her direcitons, when Corin stopped dead in his tracks.

"Blast it all!" he suddenly said, a scowl on his face.

"What is it?" Aaryn asked, drawing the blanket around herself tighter against the wind.

"My sword. It went overboard with us and now it's lost." he grumbled.

"Only you would lose your sword by dropping it in the ocean." Edmund laughed.

It was less than an hour later that all four monarchs made their appearance on deck again. Corin's voice cleared up after drinking a bit more tea and he made sure to keep away from the edge this time. Aaryn continued to make jokes about how she was always right and no one should doubt her authority. Both boys received a lecture from Susan about rash actions and being good examples because they are or will be king.

She was finishing up said lecture when Corin grumbled out. "But I don't want to be king."

"Why not, lad? I rather like the job." Edmund laughed.

"'I don't want to run a whole country. It must be rather dull."

"Quite the contrary." he replied. "I seem to find myself in the middle of adventures all the time- in between meetings with the council, of course."

"Even simply being prince, once you're older will give you plenty of responsibility as well. Trust me, I know." Aaryn said from where she was lounging nearby.

"Then I'll live as a pauper." Corin decided, chin high with indignance. "It can't be that terribly hard if so many people are good at it."

"Boy, you wouldn't last a day as a pauper." Edmund laughed. "You'd mouth off to someone of importance and get yourself clapped in irons."

"Well then I'd just... well,..." he stuttered. "I still don't want to be king."

"Aslan's will, Corin. Aslan's will." Edmund said leaning back against a side of the ship. "If it's His will, you'll be king, and if not, then you'll still be stuck with duties meant for you to fulfill."

The next two days went along similiarly, if one excludes the near drowning of the Princess of Narnia and Prince of Archenland. Though Corin did often find himself in some sort of mischief or other. It was the morning after those two days that brought everyone great joy. Narnian soil appeared over the horizon and upon closer bearing, Cair Paravel could be seen shining like the diamond she was on the lovely hillside.

The excitement of each Narnian could hardly be fathomed as the ship pulled in to the dock and began to unload. After making themselves a bit more presentable, the four monarch stepped off the ship only to be greated by the youngest of the Narnian royalties.

A seventeen year-old Lucy smiled as she approached on her horse and Edmund decided she would look quite like Peter if her hair and eyes were as light as his.

"Why if it isn't the Royal Bloodhounds, the Beauty of Narnia, and our young Rascal Prince!" the woman called before sliding off her horse. She ignored the fawn who had been sent to help her down as she rushed over in excitement and buried her brother in a hug.

"Calm down, Lu! We're perfectly safe." he laughed as she squeezed tightly and moved to Aaryn, who was just behind him and to his left.

"Well thank you for the greeting, but I think you forgot Susan." Aaryn told her cheekily and Lucy laughed, rolling her eyes as a smile spread across her face.

For Lucy had, of course, meant the Gentle Queen in her address of the Beauty of Narnia. The eldest queen was known for her beauty across the world and she was the apple of many a man's eye. Aaryn herself had been addressed in the same manner as Edmund.

Peter had joked a few years back that Aaryn and Edmund were the Royal Bloodhounds because of their ability to sense when followers of the Witch are near. Apparently, her magic somehow manafested itself in each of her followers. Niether could explain how, but both of them would feel a unnaturally chill wind when said magic was close by, making them quite efficient in avoiding and pursuing those whose intent was to harm Narnians loyal to Aslan. The nickname had quite efficiently spread throughout the land and the two were fairly known as such by now.

When Lucy had finished her round of affectionate hugs, her countenance turned a bit more grave. "I'm afraid we must be off right away. You see, a stag has come and told us news of war. Calormen has attacked Anvard."

Corin sucked in a quick breath and Susan wrapped an arm around him that he didn't bother to shrug off as his attention was fixed on the youngest queen. Each of their faces paled slightly.

"They are in sore need of assistance. I have already summoned the troops and merely need to put on my armor. We were just about to be off, for I put Mr. Tumnus in charge until your return."

"Let's be off then." Edmund responded. "We must come to King Lune's aid."


	4. Correspondence

_**Author's Note: This is the product of having a splitting headache and being unable to sleep... just so you know. :P And we're back to Aaryn's perspective on this one.**_

_**Pronunciation guide: Qarindife (Car - in - dife)**_

_**Disclaimer: Hmm.. It seems I own quite a few characters in this one. *maniacal laughter* I'm sure there are many OC's to come, but for now I only own Aaryn, Qarindife, Tournadue, and Sevrik. The rest are the property of a certain Clive Staples Lewis.**_

**Chapter 4- Correspondence**

_"Love, love, love  
Is all we ever talk of  
And talk, talk, talk  
Is all we ever get done."  
-Common Code by Staggerford_

Aaryn quickened her pace to match the others as they walked briskly through one of Cair Paravel's many courtyards. After being informed of the latest developements with the attack on Anvard, Susan was nearly in tears with the idea that there would be bloodshed on her account while the others were trying to focus on what was to be done.

"Su, it's all right. No one blames you for this. Rabadash is a fool with an army." Edmund assured her. "Go up to your quarters and lie down. It's been a rough few days for you and we need you here." Susan nodded her head shortly and headed inside.

The rest entered the armory and began suiting up.

"Aaryn, I don't mean for you to go into battle today." Edmund said as he handed his sword to a dwarf to be sharpened. "Lucy and I can handle them, but I'd like you to stay with Susan. Corin will have to come along because his kingdom is the one under attack, otherwise I would have him stay as well."

The princess of Narnia's lips pressed together in worry for her three friends, but she nodded, accepting the orders from her king. "Alright." she finally responded.

"And would you mind writing to Peter about the latest developements. No doubt he'll throttle me if he finds I didn't keep him entirely up to date." his lips crinkled in a roguish smile that made Aaryn laugh as she assured him that he would.

Lucy then spoke up as she caught the large smile on Corin's face. "No."

"What?" Corin asked, feigning innocence as he turned to the youngest queen, not missing the fact that she was looking at him as she said it.

"Don't don that impish grin, lad. You're not to be fighting today. You will stay with rear guard and not bother the others."

"But Lucy-"

"No buts. Your father has never revoked his order to keep you out of harms way. You may be thirteen but you are also the sole heir to the throne and your life is not to be put on the line." she scolded. Niether of the two caught the tense look that passed between the Just king and Golden-Hearted princess at her remark.

Corin's eyes narrowed as he harrumphed and continued to put on his armor. He didn't bother to argue with the young queen any longer, but all knew they'd still have to keep an eye on him. He had a knack for finding ways to bend and break every rule that had been given to him. They had no doubt that he would disappoint now.

Moments later, the company headed off, she-creatures waving at their husbands' backs as they marched to the south and toward battle. Aaryn and Susan, the latter who had come down to see them off, stood in the front as the line disappeared and the crowd around them thinned.

Susan's eyes were still shining with unshed tears and Aaryn wrapped an arm around the Gentle queen's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Normally, this would be about the time that the younger girl would suggest a swim in the Eastern Sea to take their minds off things, but Edmund had given strict orders that they stay within castle walls. No need to tempt fate, as part of Rabadash's plan had been to steal Susan away on Narnian soil.

"Susan, you really must stop blaming this on yourself. You didn't beseech that bothersome oaf to come pester us. You resisted his advances and he's only pining after something he can't have."

"But that's just it, Aar. I resisted and now he's attacking a country that had nothing to do with my refusal. Narnians and Archenlanders will die because of me and I simply can't bear the thought."

"What you need is to forget about all this. In a day or so, Ed and Lu will be back home. Corin will probably stay with his father, but will likely return for another visit within the year. Peter's campaign can't last forever and everything will be alright." Aaryn reminded her. "Now go upstairs and have a bath or a nap. Later in the day, you and I can go out and practice our archery, alright?"

"Thank you, Aaryn." Susan smiled softly as they stopped at the end of one of the corridors of the beautiful castle, about to part ways.

"Think nothing of it, love. I'll see you soon."

The two parted and Aaryn followed the familiar pathways to her quarters. She entered her small sitting room and pulled out a parchment and pen, tapping the end to her mouth a few times before dipping the quill in the inkwell and beginning to write.

_Dear Peter,_

_There have been quite a few developements since Edmund wrote to you just a few days ago and he has asked me to fill you in as he is currently employed otherwise, you will soon see why when I explain to you what has occured._

_Prince Rabadash has turned out, much to my expectations, to be quite the barbaric host. He overstepped his boundaries in publicly kissing Susan without her consent and Edmund, of course, was outraged. The Narnian party left the celebrations of that night early._

_We realized that in calling the prince out in his overstepping of boundaries, that he would perceive it as overstepping our own. We snuck away on the Splendour Hyaline and rushed home. We were pursued for a short while, but were successful in outrunning them. _

_Upon reaching Narnia, we were greeted by Lucy who had assembled the army and had been ready to depart when our ship was spotted on the horizon. Anvard is under attack by the Calormenes, who meant to conquer it and snatch Susan away from us._

_However, do not fret, Peter, though I wager you'll fret either way. For Susan is safe and Edmund has ordered us strictly to castle grounds. Corin has gone with the two and hopefully the guards will be able to keep him in line. _

_That is all the news we have for now. I'll try to cheer Su up, for you must know that she is casting the blame solely upon herself as she tends to do. I'll be sure to knock some sense into her for you (though mostly for myself)._

_Write to us soon. We all worry about your safety and hope for a speedy return._

_Sincerely,_

_Aaryn_

Rolling up the parchment, she sent a maid to find her a carrier for the message as she poured wax on middle and pressed her seal against it.

Standing, she poured the fresh water from the pitcher on her nightstand and splashed it across her face. She was happy to be home again and enjoyed every second of mild weather and not-so-salty air. She could still smell the salt, but it didn't whip across her face. And Narnian weather was much milder than Calormenian weather. She was much inclined to the former.

"Try to get me to marry a Tarkaan, O mighty council." she scoffed aloud. "I swear to you that my mate will not be found among them."

She then crossed into her bedroom and collapsed across the huge, canopied bed. It wasn't long before she succumbed to a sweet, beckoning sleep in her very own bed.

* * *

She was awakened not long afterward by some sort of tapping noise that irritated her out of her dreamless rest. Pushing herself off her mattress, she smoothed out her dress for a moment before following the sound to its source- the door to her balcony. Just outside, a raven was pecking gently at the glass in order to get her attention. He stopped when he saw the princess and bowed his head as she opened the door.

Ruffling up his feathers he flew upward and on to her desk by a close window and perched upon it. "Begging your pardon, Your Majesty." he squawked. "My name is Qarindife and I was told that you were in need of a message-bearer."

"Ah, good fellow." she responded with a smile, lifting her sealed parchment from the desk. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would deliver this letter to High King Peter. As I'm sure you know, he is in the north doing battle against Ettinsmoor. Last I heard, he was scarcely to the northeast of the Narnian border. He shouldn't be to far from there."

"Would you like me to wait for a response?" he asked.

"Yes, I would be much obliged if you would."

"Is that all, Princess Aaryn?"

"Yes, I give you leave, Qarindife. Fly safe and may the Lion be with you."

He left and Aaryn found herself adjusting the circlet upon her head and wandering out the door. Her short nap had given her a bit more energy and she was certainly glad to be home, but Cair Paravel was never as warm when one of it's monarchs was absent. Right now, three were in battle and two were left to tend to matters of the kingdom itself.

She heaved a sigh as she gazed upon the tapestries that decorated the walls of her home. Honestly, she ought to be grateful that she wasn't being sucked into some matter of state that required her attention immediately. It wouldn't last long, she knew. Particularly with the others away. The council would want to discuss all the particulars of their trip and what it meant for the kingdom. She knew they meant well, but they seemed to be the constant headache of the five monarchs.

She made her way to Susan's room and rapped on the wooden door lightly. When she didn't answer, Aaryn slipped through the door and saw her sleeping, eyes slightly swollen from crying. She shook her head, feeling for her friend and deciding not to wake her. Luckily, she found the shirt she'd been mending for Edmund before they'd left for Calormen. She hadn't realized she'd left it in Susan's room, but didn't mind so much for now she had something to do.

Aaryn slipped into the room adjoining Susan's bedroom and opened a window to let in the fresh spring air. She sat in a lush chair that faced the ocean and where she could still see where Susan lay, in case she woke up.

She began stitching Ed's beloved turquoise tunic that Lucy had made him just a few months ago for his birthday. It was his favorite and he didn't want his little sister to know that he'd ruined it so soon after receiving it, so he'd asked Aaryn to mend it instead. After 'borrowing' a bit of Lucy's turquoise thread, she had halfway finished stitching together the left side.

Her mind wandered again as she watched a few young mermaids and mermen performing their lovely acrobatics, jumping in and out of the water below. She hoped Lucy and Edmund were doing alright, she guessed they were nearing the battle by now. Hopefully the prince had managed to keep himself out of trouble for the slightest bit of time.

Ever since his mother had died, he'd gotten even more troublesome than usual. Though he was still as tender-hearted as ever, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up.

Aaryn sobered as she thought of the deceased Queen Arelia. That woman had meant so much to them all. It had only been during her visits and their stays at Anvard that Susan seemed to truly relax and let someone else mother the others. She and Lune had taught them so much about what it meant to rule a country.

It had only been two years since her death, but the absence still hurt. Of course, Lune had been the most broken by it. The love between the two monarchs was something beautiful to those who had been fortunate enough to see it. Ever since her death, Corin had been sent here more and more often, not because his father didn't want his presence, but because he knew the boy would benefit from the familial atmosphere in Cair Paravel. The Pevensies, and Aaryn, had accepted him with open arms.

Her mind turned to the boy she'd met in Calormen. He had to be Cor. Arelia had always been convinced that her son still lived. He was out there somewhere, Aslan had preserved him. Aaryn prayed that their paths would cross with the young adolescent once again. Then they would not let him slip through their fingers.

She sent up a silent prayer to Aslan that the boy would show up again. He had to have a plan in all this or the boy wouldn't have had that prophecy made about him.

Being so deep in thought, Aaryn pushed the needle through the fabric again and straight into her finger. With a yelp she tossed the shirt away as if it were on fire and quickly stuck her aching forefinger into her mouth.

"Aar?" Susan's voice drifted to where she sat.

She turned, sure she looked ridiculous yet unwilling to pull the finger out just yet. Instead, she stood and walked over to where Susan was getting out of bed. Only when she reached her friend did she bother pulling it out of her mouth.

"Sorry to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, Aar. I'm not wounded, just a little upset."

"Yeah, well, none of us like seeing you upset." Aaryn responded as Susan moved to the mirror to smooth down her curls. "And maybe a little bit of your 'mothering' tendencies have rubbed off on me." she conceded.

Susan stuck out her tongue at the blonde woman in the reflection and Aaryn merely rolled her eyes in response.

"You ready for the archery practice. I'm thinking we use the padded, dull ones and have a war. You can pretend that I'm Rabadash and I'll pretend that you're the council and we'll have a grand time of it!"

"Alright, you're on." the Gentle queen responded, a playful glint in her eye.

* * *

An hour or so later, both with a few new bruises, the two women were back from the practice ring and both were grinning broadly. Their 'war' had given each the chance to cool off while giving them a bit of friendly competition. Oreius, had he been there instead of in Ettinsmoor with Peter, would have approved of their training for fun.

Aaryn was glad her 'slave driver' didn't get the chance. She still called him that after all these years and he always took the times that she said it near him to remind her that his training is what saved her hide so often.

The two dined in Aaryn's quarters before Susan had to do some paperwork that would never get done if she didn't do it now. Moments after her departure, Aaryn was summoned by the council.

"Honestly, sometimes I think they believe they rule Narnia instead of us." she grumbled as she made her way through the corridors leading to the council room.

She entered the large hall and took the seat that was usually allotted to her at the front of the room. The council was gathered in a semi-circle around her and its fifteen members, almost every one a different species from the next, were seated and ready to begin.

"Princess Aaryn." Tournadue, a large owl and head of the council addressed her, presenting her with a low bow. "We are happy to hear of your return from Calormen. Pray tell, how did your meeting with Prince Rabadash fare?"

"Not very well at all, Lord Tournadue." she responded, working very hard to hide her annoyance with the lot of them. "Rabadash has proved himself an unfit suitor for Queen Susan and she will not have him. Nor will any of us. Have you not heard of his current attack on Anvard? King Edmund and Queen Lucy left only this morning to come to our allies' aid."

"We have heard and this is grave news indeed. The council had hoped that a fitting match would be made between the two."

"Then I suggest we not try to form marital alliances with nations that willingly scoff at Aslan's name and all our fair country stands for."

"But, Princess Aaryn, if we do not form alliances with other nations besides our own and Archenland, we will open ourselves up to attack." a bengal tiger, Lord Sevrik, pointed out.

"Do not mistake me, council, I do not mean to cut us off from all forms of treatises. But if you are going to persist in marrying us off, you mustn't expect us to create such unions with heathens." Aaryn closed her eyes, clearlhy irritated as she tried her best to keep calm. She should've made Susan stay in here with her, for Aaryn never was good at keeping herself out of trouble when safety came with holding her tongue. When she trusted her voice again, she spoke. "There is no use arguing this once again. I have sent a letter to High King Peter informing him of what has happened. As I'm sure you know, Queen Susan is in charge until his or King Edmund's return, whichever comes first. Are there any other matters to be discussed?"

Lord Tournadue shook his head and Aaryn stood.

"Then this council is dismissed." The twenty year-old princess left the room as quickly as possible, before her mouth could run her into any more walls.

* * *

The next morning, Aaryn slipped on a navy blue dress and plaited her blonde hair into a long braid that fell upon her back before going to breakfast. When she reached the dining hall, she found a very happy Susan holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"What are you so happy about this early?" she asked as she sat and immediately began to eat.

"Edmund's sent word from Archenland." Susan responded, smile still wide.

Before anything more could be said, Aaryn snatched the paper out of the eldest queen's hand and read it for herself.

_Dear Su,_

_The battle went successfully and Anvard is safe. It was over by sundown and Lucy and I, along with our troops, are currently staying as guests. I'm afraid we couldn't keep Corin away from the battle, but don't worry. He's in prime condition._

_King Lune asks me to formally invite the two of you to a ball in just two nights. It is being thrown as a celebration for the return of Prince Cor of Archenland. Yes, Aar was right about the boy being Corin's twin. A young Tarkheena by the name of Aravis has come along with him and she will be living at Anvard from now on._

_Rabadash has been taken care of by Aslan himself. The prince has been changed to the form of an ass and he can only be human within a certain distance from Tash's temple. We need not worry about him any longer._

_Preparations are beginning and Lucy asks that you bring her new gown for the ball- I'm sure one of you will know which that is._

_-Ed-_

"I knew it!" Aaryn cried triumphantly.

Susan laughed as she stole the paper back from the princess and folded it back up.

"I suppose we'd better get packing and inform Tumnus that he'll be acting as regent for the next few days." Susan said.

"Alright then, but you're going to be the one to tell the council."


	5. Anvard

_**Author's Note: New chapter! New chapter! :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own one character in this chapter. Wanna guess who 'it' is?? Betcha can't get it right!**_

**Chapter 5- Anvard**

It was a few hours past lunch when the party of Narnians escorting Queen Susan and Princess Aaryn reached the large gates of Anvard. Upon the announcement of their arrival, the two women and their party were escorted inside and were greeted first by King Lune.

"Queen Susan! Princess Aaryn! How delightful for you to have arrived so promptly!" He exulted with a handsome smile. The two women curtsied and he responded by kissing each of their hands. "I trust King Edmund had sent word of the return of my son, Cor?"

"Oh yes, King Lune. We have heard. What a lucky father you are! What splendid occasion!" Aaryn praised, much to his liking.

"King Lune, I must take a moment to apologize to you on the occasion of this horrid attack on Anvard. I take full responsibility for all that has happened and I do plead for your forgiveness." Susan said quietly, looking close to tears once again.

Lune grasped her chin gently and lifted her head to eye level, giving her a hard look. "Now Queen Susan, it does not become you to place the blame of such actions upon your own head. I have heard the conditions of Rabadash's attack on my home. You cannot blame yourself for the rash judgement of a prince who wishes to have your hand. For too often, suitors of such beautiful women come seeking pleasure for themselves. You cannot be blamed for that." He pulled back and donned another exceedingly happy grin. "And beyond that, I have heard of your encounter with Cor in Tashbaan and if it had not been for your being there or the threat on Anvard. I may not have my son back today."

And with this proclamation, all worry that had rested itself upon Susan's shoulders was swept away and she was free to enjoy herself. And this was a wonderful thing indeed. For there was a dance and feasts to be had that King Lune would need her help preparing, but sooner than that, there was a new prince to be greeted.

This was what lead Lune, Susan, and Aaryn into the castle, through the various hallways, until they reached one the King's private courtyards. There they came upon King Edmund lounging in the grass while reading a book, Queen Lucy sitting across a stone table from a young Calormene girl, and Cor and Corin tossing a ball to each other.

The moment that the two walked in was, incidentally, when Corin decided to throw the ball as hard as he could. He completely missed Cor and instead it whizzed past his twin and struck the book Edmund had been reading, right out of his hand and sending it straight into the young king's face. With a howl of pain, Edmund shoved it off and grabbed for his nose while Corin's eyes went wide and he turned to escape, only finding it blocked by the new arrivals.

"It appears we have guests!" he proclaimed rather loudly as Edmund stood up, glowering at him. Upon seeing this, Corin did the smartest thing he could think of and promptly ran over to Aaryn and Susan in greeting, ready to use them as his shields if Edmund decided to retaliate.

Aaryn was struggling to keep her composure as laughter threatened to spill from her lips.

"My dears, you are already aquainted with Corin." Lune addressed the two women he'd brought with him, sending his son a reproachful glare. "But let me introduce my eldest son, Prince Cor, along with his friend, Aravis Tarkheena."

Cor stepped forward and gave a frightfully awkward bow to the two, looking uneasy with the newness of it all. Susan bowed her head slightly while Aaryn curtsied in return. This was customary for them because Susan was higher in rank, but Aaryn was effectively his equal.

Aravis approached second, clad in a lovely Archenlandian gown and curtsied much more gracefully than her friend. However, it was still slightly strained, for she was accustomed to Calormene curtsies and clothing and the switch was no doubt awkward. The two older women both nodded this time.

When the greeting was finished, they were free to move about and get to know each other. Corin saw Edmund coming near and decided to hide behind Aaryn until safety was ascertained.

"It's not becoming of a prince to hide behind a woman's skirts." Aaryn told him with a chuckle.

"Well it's not becoming of a king to massacre foreign princes either. Especially when in said prince's home." he retorted.

"I won't harm you yet, Corin, but you won't see it coming when I do." Edmund approached with a smirk, though Aaryn thought it looked rather comical when his nose looked like a cardinal had perched upon it and left it's red stain.

"Cor, I believe we _have_ met before. I feel rather offended for your not letting me in on your secret." Aaryn scolded. The boy's face reddened slightly and he shuffled his feet awkwardly. She continued anyway, this time betraying her true good humor. "But no matter. All is forgiven. You did give us quite the scare when we realized who you had been."

"Ha! You knew? Was that the secret you'd been keeping from me?" Corin jumped out from behind her with an accusing glare.

"I wonder that you didn't figure it out sooner." Lucy laughed over her shoulder from where she sat.

Corin ignored the remark and continued his glaring. "How could all of you keep this from me? You all knew I had a brother this whole time?!"

"Now Corin, don't be like that. It was your parents' wishes that we not speak of him to you. It was too hard for them to speak of it themselves." Aaryn told him. "You have your twin now, so there's no use being angry about what is past."

Corin harrumphed, but dropped the subject as soon as his newly found twin suggested they start up their game of catch again.

"Were you able to write to Peter?" Edmund asked as Susan went off to talk with King Lune.

The remaining king and princess of Narnia decided to lounge beside the fountain while they had this free time to themselves. This was also an ideal spot in order to keep an eye on the twins and any stray balls that might come their way.

"Yes, I sent it off with Qarindife just a few minutes after your departure. I also gave orders that when the response was sent, that it was to be redirected to Anvard if we're still here at that time. I do hope he writes soon, it has been a while since we've received news."

"No doubt he will respond soon if you've disclosed all the goings-on. Count on it- he will be most furious as the Calormene disregard for we and our party."

"I do not doubt it." she laughed. One could always count on Peter to be outraged by the mistreatment of those he loves. "So what is it to be? A week of celebrations leading up to a fabulous ball?" she asked dramatically, smirking at Edmund's grimace even as he nodded.

Aaryn thought balls in general were lovely occasions. Or at least, they had been when they were younger and didn't have to worry about looking for a spouse the entire time, or having the council search for one for you. She had to wonder if they had never heard of falling in love and the fact that it takes time.

"The ball is to take place within five days, in order to give some of our closer allies to attend, then the festivities end and we can return home. I haven't even had the chance to set foot in my own room yet!"

"Well, Archenland is a step up from Calormen."

"True, Aar, but there's nothing like being home in Narnia. To be honest, the decrease in Talking Beasts always throws me off." he laughed.

Aaryn rolled her eyes amiably as she stood and suggested they join the game of catch with the boys. It was only moments later, though, that the game turned into full melee as Aaryn caught Edmund on the side of the head and he gave chase in his attempt to avenge himself. Soon Lucy, Cor, and Corin were involved, the remaining three spectators shaking their heads with fond smiles.

It was an event that would have horrified any servant who could have been made privy to the goings on of such a sport.

* * *

That night, the festivities began. Cor, the poor lad, was looking awkward as ever at all the attention he was receiving. Lune had informed Aaryn of his growing up as a Calormene slave and she could see how such a drastic switch could throw him off balance. However, he stuck close to his twin and Aravis and seemed to do well with them, though he still acted awkwardly around the rest- even King Lune to an extent.

When each of the guests was announced and King Lune gave a toast to the "most excellent return of my beloved eldest son", the first course was served and the large dining hall began bustling with noise.

At the high table, which seated the present royalty of both Narnia and Archenland, chatter began between each of them. Edmund recounted their part of the battle as soon as King Lune had finished his. Cor was called upon to tell of their fares, but he diverted to Aravis as soon as he could. She, of course, was trained in storytelling, as is the Calormene fashion, and was quite adept at telling all that she was able.

Once this was finished, Aaryn started up a conversation with Aravis, whom she was sitting across from.

"Well, Aravis, how do you like Archenland so far?"

"I've seen little of this country, but I must admit that it is much fairer and of a more striking quality than that of Calormen. From what I've seen and heard, I confess that the land is already a favorite of mine." she responded politely, with all the elegance of a Tarkheena, but with a more humble air that Aaryn found refreshing.

"And do you much prefer Aslan to Tash, now that you have seen his good nature?"

"Quite. Tash seems more and more absurd, the more I think of him."

"Do not be mistaken, love. He is quite real, just as much as the White Witch was real- however Aslan holds far more power. As long as you have Aslan on your side, there is no need to fear."

"I am very glad of that."

As this conversation died down, she overheard Corin animatedly telling Cor of his exploits during the battle.

"He tried to get a good swipe at me from the left, but I blocked it and hit him with my shield. It didn't work as well as when I've seen Edmund do it, but it worked well enough to stun him and then I drove my sword through his belly. I hardly had time to recover when I saw that ugly Calormene who'd knocked you down try to impale you and went after him. You should thank me for that." he spoke animatedly.

"I rather wish you hadn't gotten me involved in the first place. I've not the slightest idea how to fight." the older twin responded, then shoveling a large forkful of his food into his eager mouth.

"Oh you yellow belly, if you'd made proper use of your sword and shield, you would have done well. For an inexperienced fighter, you did alright. Besides, you'll be learning how to truly fight soon enough."

"Corin, what were you thinking dragging him into the fight like that? You could have lost your new brother as soon as you found him!" Aaryn scolded, dumfounded at the rashness that the boy so often proved dominated his actions much more than actually thinking.

"Oh, hush up, Aar. I was watching out for him and it's not like I knew he was my long lost twin."

"You shouldn't have been in the battle either and I suggest you don't use that tone with me. I'm not afraid to inform your father that you are acting ill-behaved." she responded, arching an eyebrow at his attitude.

The thirteen year-old let out an annoyed sigh, but was quiet in spite of the protests he was sure to be conjuring.

"Cor, do you know the date of your birthday?" Susan asked, turning from the conversation she'd just been having with her brother.

"No, Your Majesty, I do not."

"I thought as much. Why, your birthday has only just passed three months ago. You were born on the seventeenth day of the third month. You are now thirteen years old."

"That is good to know, Queen Susan. Thank you for telling me." he told her politely.

"Ha! I told you I was older than you." Aravis laughed quietly as she sent a sly look at the prince.

"Well, I'm still a prince. So there."

The young Tarkheena rolled her eyes, but Aaryn couldn't help but smile at their antics. It was clear that they knew each other best and she was glad for them. It was good that they had each other when they were faced with such a new society. If she and the Pevensies hadn't had each other and stuck together, they would have been lost.

It is always good to have a friend on such occasions.

The night carried on with many amiable and humorous chats between the party of eight. When the night came to a close, they were each shown to their own rooms and each, particularly Susan and Aaryn, were quickly lulled into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Edmund, however, couldn't sleep.

Perhaps it was his overwhelming case of homesickness- how he longed to ride Phillip on Narnian soil, sleeping in his own bed, and live in the comfort of his own home.

Perhaps it was his nagging worry for Peter's safety. How long had it been since he'd seen his older brother? Two months was far too long to be without him?

During their stay in Calormen, he'd been able to occupy himself with the more pressing matters, such as how to get Susan, Aaryn, Corin, and the rest of their party out of there in one piece- particularly without getting Susan and Aaryn forced into marriage or slavery due to the former's non-compliance with the prince's advances.

He stepped out onto the balcony of his quarters, feeling the cold mountain air hit his bare chest. Laying warm hands on cold stone, he peered into the darkness, not bothering to decipher the shapes because his mind was occupied with other things.

Now that he was in Archenland, the pang for home and family grew more poignant. He wondered what it would be like to not have the worries of running a country at this age. He knew most twenty year-old men didn't have the worry of ruling a country and the constant threat that presented to the well-being of his family.

Cor's return made that fact more acute. The boy had been stolen from his parents in infancy. Why? Because he was destined to save Archenland and bad men wanted to prevent it. Yes, Aslan had foreseen it all- if Cor hadn't been kidnapped, he never would have been able to save Archenland the way he had.

Yet, what was to stop bad men from deciding to take Lucy, Peter, Susan, or Aaryn from him? What was to stop someone from killing one of them because they were royalty? It wasn't like there hadn't been assissination attempts before- some that got far too close for comfort.

And that was why it was so hard for him to be this far from Peter, especially when he was putting himself in danger. Those giants may not be the smartest of blokes, but they were awfully mean. Edmund wanted to be beside Peter in battle, ready to keep him from doing something stupidly heroic and ready to step in, even if it meant sacrificing his own life for Peter's.

Edmund laughed bitterly, "Peter calls me the fool. He's the one who keeps putting himself in danger."

Just like Peter, Edmund would do anything to keep the ones he loves safe. The two were alike that way, actually they all were.

The twenty year-old king had to wonder if normal families were this close. Probably not most. Not many experienced the near sacrificing of life each had done for the others. It was almost comical how, when said assassination attempts occured, for example, each of the five Narnian royals made sure the others were okay before they even thought of themselves.

And far too often, it got one of them hurt.

Father Christmas had known what he was doing when he chose the juice of the fireflower as Lucy's gift.

Edmund let out a long sigh as he went back in to the warmth of his bedchamber and closed the balcony doors behind him. He felt his eyes drooping and decided to succumb to their beckon for sleep.

As he slipped under the covers, he said aloud, "Aslan, you are so good to us- truly. But if you ever feel like toning down on the danger and causes for worry, I would be perfectly fine with that."

And with that uttered statement, he fell into a restful sleep filled with visions of his siblings and his best friend.

* * *

The next morning was completely occuppied with the royal men in the castle hiding from the two women who had taken charge of readying everything for the celebrations on Cor's behalf. The poor, young prince had been roped in to helping, until Corin had entered and whisked his naive brother away.

Didn't he know it was dangerous to be near the queen and princess of Narnia when celebrations were to be set up?

No, he had no idea. He rather thought helping out would be fun.

Well, he needed to figure it out soon enough. Didn't he think there was a reason niether Edmund or their father had been seen that morning?

But it couldn't be all that bad, for the girls had offered to let him taste some of the planned desserts for the following few days so they could learn what he preferred.

This conversation passed quickly between the two boys before Corin practically ran back into the room where the two women were currently planning the menu for the coming celebrations.

"I want to help too." Corin announced proudly, arm still clasped around his brother's wrist. Cor just smiled and shook his head fondly.

"Why thank you, Corin." Susan said, smile widening. "How thoughtful of you!"

"So when do we get to start testing desserts?"

"Desserts?" a much deeper voice than the thirteen year-old's asked as a dark head popped through the doorway. Edmund smiled eagerly as he entered the room with long strides. "Count me in."

"Oh no. That's Cor's job. We already know your preferences. But since you volunteered to help..." Aaryn clarified.

And with that, the battle was lost. Then Corin and Edmund were set to carrying things about and helping a few of Anvard's servants in preparations while Cor sat tasting and adding in his own suggestions to the menu planning.

However, the Gentle Queen and Golden-Hearted Princess were not, in fact, heartless or cold. They would not have earned those titles if they had been. The moment Corin's favorite dessert left the kitchen, he was given a hefty bit of it. The same was done for Edmund and they were both grateful. Though they still complained, but it was a good-natured moaning and only served to make the other's roll their eyes.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Corin suddenly cried out indignantly, forgetting whatever it was he'd been working on- not that he was paying much detailed attention anyway. "Where are Aravis and Lucy? Why aren't they here helping too?"

"They went out just after breakfast." Aaryn responded, smirking at the boy's practical cry of 'foul play'.

"What?! I demand to be released. They get to 'go out' while I work? I want to go with them!"

"I'm sorry, Corin. I wasn't aware you wanted to choose the materials for each of us to wear to the ball. Next time, I'll remind them to invite you. How rude of them."

Corin turned back to his work quietly, hoping Aaryn wouldn't follow through on her offer. There was nothing more boring than going to the market- particularly with women.


	6. Warning

_**Author's Note: I've stayed up super late in order to give you this chapter, so you should be grateful! Actually, that's a half-truth. I stayed up watching BBC's Robin Hood (FANTASTIC!) and my hours are off from having done this consecutive nights in a row. So I thought that I should give y'all a new chapter. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Aaryn and only Aaryn, in this chapter at least. :D Oh, but I did give a name to Lune's wife, so I kinda half own her. **_

**Chapter 6- Warning**

Susan stretched her arms diagonally as she stood from where she'd sat for the past three hours working on decorations for the celebrations tonight and the consecutive nights to come. Most of the preparations were for the ball at the end of the week, but the feasts and games for each night leading up to it were a load in and of themselves.

She began making her way to her room, mind lost in details to be planned, and narrowly missed running into an excited Aaryn.

"What is it?" Susan asked fondly of her dear friend who was barely containing her smile.

With her chin held high and a glint in her eyes, she responded, "I've received news- from Peter."

Susan's eyes shot wide and her lips spread widely as she made to grab for the note in Aaryn's hand in her haste to read it.

"What's your rush, love?" the blonde princess laughed, moving it just out of her grasp.

It was then that Lucy came rushing up behind her and grabbed the parchment from one girl and deposited it in the hands of the other.

Aaryn glared playfully at the younger girl, Lucy looked back at her feigning complete innocence.

"Dear Aaryn," Susan began. "It seems I have missed much in my absence from the Cair. It does irk me terribly that Lucy and Ed are going into battle when I'm not there, but I suppose this would be the point where Edmund tells me to worry about myself instead. Oh well, you know me well enough to know that's not likely." she rolled her eyes fondly and went back to reading aloud. "I am glad to hear that Susan, Edmund, and yourself are safe. I did feel rather uneasy having you all in Calormene territory for so long. They surely aren't the most trustworthy people around. And tell Su that I'll soil all her dresses if she keeps blaming herself for this and I'll get Edmund to help me."

Susan smiled at her brother's idle threat. He wouldn't dare touch her dresses because he knew she'd throttle him for it.

After the short pause, she continued on, "Our campaign against the giants of Ettinsmoor is coming to an end, thank Aslan. We are negotiating a treaty right now to keep them at bay and I should be home within a week or two. I cannot wait to see you all. You can each count on bone-crushing hugs from me. Sincerely, Peter. P.S. I have just received the short message from Edmund- news of their victory on the battle front. I'm glad to hear it and glad to hear of the return of Cor. Queen Arelia always said he would. I'm happy to hear she was right."

"You know, I was just thinking about her the other day." Aaryn said quietly.

"Who hasn't been? It is such a shame that she wasn't here to see this day. Though I dare say she is probably more exuberant in Aslan's country than at any time in this one." Lucy responded.

"As we all shall be, no doubt." Susan added, following the two girls down the hallway.

Even in their remembrance of how much they missed the deceased Archenlandian queen, they could not wipe the silly grins of their faces at the news that Peter was almost finished and ready to head back. Perhaps he would even be there when they got home! The idea was spectacularly pleasing to all.

* * *

One day rolled into the next during their time in Archenland, each filled with feasting and celebration. Every day, the four rulers from Narnia got to know Cor and Aravis better. They were both sweet and pleasant to be around. They were thriving in their new home.

* * *

The day of the ball arrived, the last night of celebrations, and the castle was in an organized frenzy. Servants rushed to and fro, not only taking on a full load with the other visitors lodging in Anvard, but also in said preparations.

Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, and Princess Aaryn took charge of it all, according to King Lune's wishes. He had not an eye for decor or design and knew it needed a womanly touch to be just right. So he enlisted the three willing women.

As the hour drew nigh, the three retired to the guest quarters to get dressed. For a queen (and a princess) must always look their best, whether they planned the occasion or not.

"Oh I do so greatly love balls. Dancing is the sport of the gods." Lucy cooed, flopping back onto her bed with a wistful air.

"There is only one God, Lu." Aaryn laughed from where she was slipping off her boots. "And for a girl of seventeen, you sound like a six year old."

"Well excuse me if the council hasn't sucked all the fun out of me yet." Lucy retorted.

"It won't be long, Lu. You're almost of marriageable age." Susan responded, plopping down beside her sister. "It starts at eighteen with a few reminders of your maidenhood, but when you hit twenty it becomes war."

She rolled over as she finished the sentence and began to tickle her younger sister. Her hair fell in Lucy's face as the latter's limbs began to flail in protest. Aaryn laughed at their antics, but moved backward in fear that she would be incorporated into this one. She was not one to bear tickling well.

It quickly subsided and Aaryn rolled her eyes as two maids entered with their dresses, which had been sent down for pressing.

Aravis followed moments later, having been asked by the three to join them in preparing. Susan and Aaryn set about doing the two younger girls' hair. Lucy was terrible with hairstyles and could barely braid her own hair without botching it in some way. Normally her maids would fix her hair each day, but on special occasions either of the older girls would do it.

"You have beautiful hair, Aravis." Susan commented as the girl seated herself. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen, milady."

"No formalities or Susan will be forced to yank your hair." Lucy warned.

"Of course, Lucy." the girl smiled in response.

"What color is your dress?" Susan questioned.

"Dark red. It's just over there, Susan. They say it suits me well."

"That it does." Aaryn commented as she twisted back Lucy's hair, which reached her waist.

"I believe your hair would look beautiful if we just curled it and pinned some of the front back with a broach. I think I have one that matches yours quite well."

"Ooh, the one Rabadash gave you?" Aaryn asked, teasing smile as she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yes." she leaned down to speak into the Tarkheena's ear. "In fact, you may keep it. Calormene ornaments look poorly on me, but I'm sure they look lovely on you."

"Oh no, Susan, I could not accept that." Aravis protested as Susan began using a heated iron to curl her hair.

"Oh, nonsense. I wish to keep no token of Rabadash's affection. However, I do not wish to waste it."

No more protest was uttered and it wasn't long before the broach was brought out. All could tell by the look in the young Tarkheena's eye that she liked it very much.

Susan finished her hair about the same time that Aaryn was putting the finished touches on Lucy's, whose wasn't much harder. The Valiant Queen hated to have her hair pinned, always claiming it gave her a headache, and so only required a bit to be braided back enough so that it would keep the hair from her face. Then her crown was placed upon her head as the finishing touch.

Her dress was a soft yellow which suited her well and brought out the color of her eyes.

Susan did Aaryn's hair next, pulling it up under itself and securing it with long braided strands. Her silver crown was placed on her head.

She waited to get dressed until she'd finished with Susan's hair, whose braid she began and her right temple and french braided around her head until just below and behind her left ear. Then it was braided the rest of the way down and left to sit on her left shoulder.

The two slipped on their dresses. Susan's a light blue and Aaryn's a midnight blue.

"Alright then, let the festivities begin!" Lucy commanded with a smile.

* * *

Edmund leaned back in his chair, deeply engrossed in a book he'd borrowed from Anvard's library. He could never find anything more interesting than history, for the tails of what had truly happened were usually more fantastical than any legend. The fact often puzzled him, yet provided much entertainment.

A knock sounded at his door and he nearly fell out of his chair.

"What is it?"

Aaryn stepped through the door and he felt his breath catch slightly at the sight of her. Her bright blonde hair and hazel eyes provided a beautiful contrast with the midnight blue of her dress, elegant against her pale skin.

Catching himself in this thought process, he coughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Oy Ed, get yourself dressed!" she chastised, rolling her eyes as she marched over to his desk on which laid a a green tunic. She tossed it at him with an annoyed growl. "The celebrations start in half an hour and we're to be down there to greet everyone."

Edmund caught the tunic in midair, having forgotten to put it on when he'd been dressing. The book he was now laying a bookmark in had been opened beside his brown trousers and as he'd put those on, he'd forgotten the rest. He pulled the green tunic over his bare chest and yanked it over his tousled head.

"You do realize we aren't the ones hosting this ball?"

"We might as well be." she responded off-handedly.

Grabbing a brush, he moved to the mirror and brushed out his dark locks, arranging them in a slighly more pleasing manner.

"Aar, can you toss me my jerkin?"

She came up beside him with a laugh and placed the offending clothing article in his hand,

"Downstairs, five minutes. No reading."

And with that she was gone.

The coal-headed youth rolled his dark eyes at her retreating form. He laughed after she was gone, but jumped when another chuckled joined in with his own. Turning around, he caught sight of a tawny lion smiling at his young charge.

Edmund dropped to a knee and bowed his head.

"Aslan."

"Good evening, Edmund. It is a pleasure to see you."

The Just king looked up, questions in his eyes as did. "To what do I owe your arrival? Should I get the others?"

"No, my son. It is you whom I wish to speak to." Aslan responded. "A time is coming, it is fast approaching. A time of hardship and much pain."

"Aslan-"

"Trust, Edmund. You must trust me."

"I do, Aslan, I truly do. What would you have me do?"

"Keep the ones you love close. Listen to my leading. Don't lose hope. For troubles may come, but I will not leave you." Aslan moved closer and breathed upon the young king, settling the knots forming in his stomach. "Aaryn, most of all, will need you to be strong for her."

Edmund's head shot up, mind suddenly reeling with questions, but Aslan was gone.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Aaryn asked as Edmund stepped through the entryway, looking slightly dazed.

"What?"

"I asked if you were alright, you look out of sorts." she laughed.

He looked at her long and hard, eyes searching hers, as if she could tell him what was coming.

"I'm fine." he finally responded tensely.

Aaryn's brow furrowed as she looked at him, but decided to let it slide. He must be distracted by something he'd read in that blasted book of his.

For now, they had a party to attend.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled to the brim with men and women keen on having a good time and celebrating the return of Prince Cor. Parties from both Galma and Terebinthia had arrived, being the closest island nations to the coast, though they both answered to the Narnian crown.

Aaryn was engaged in a few dances with men from both parties.

It was when she was just finishing one such encounter which she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance, princess?"

She turned, begining to decline out of weariness, when she caught sight of the speaker.

"Peter!" she cried, smile beaming across her face as she threw her arms around his neck. "When did you return?"

He received her embrace with a bright smile, hugging her back and spinning her around before setting her down.

"I arrived at the castle just an hour ago."

"I must say, I was expecting you to be smellier."

"I could not just waltz in smelling of horses and blood, now could I?" he laughed. "Now where is my noble brother? I have not seen him yet."

"You haven't? Well, let's make this interesting."

* * *

Edmund leaned against the buffet table, enjoying his break away from the women who wished to dance with him. His mind was torn between longing wishes for the night to end so they could be headed home tomorrow and wondering over Aslan's words. They were not good tidings and it scared him.

Just then, Aaryn came running toward him, hazel eyes wide as she lifted her skirts slightly in front of her to prevent herself from tripping.

"Ed! Edmund!" she called, out of breath. Edmund's spine went stiff at the look of fright on her face. Could this be what Aslan had warned him about? What danger was lurking nearby?

"What is it?"

"This man, he keeps bothering me. He grabbed me, but I managed to get away."

"Where is he?" Edmund growled, jaw clenching. She grabbed his hand with her right and lifted her skirts again with her left, dragging him through the crowd until they reached a pillar.

"I've spotted him, he's just right there. I think he's talking to Lucy."

The hairs on the back of Edmund's neck rose as he began to seethe. His little sister? How dare this man be so bold?

He began to fume as he stepped out from behind the pillar, but only took a few steps before stopping cold in his tracks. He was greeted by his elder brother standing in front of him, cocky and crooked grin beneath his twinkling blue eyes.

"What? No hug?"  
Edmund shot forward and nearly threw his brother to the ground in his tackling version of a hug. When the two recovered, Aaryn laughed from behind them.

"I told no lies, I'll have you know. Peter always bothers me and he did grab me- in a hug."

Edmund laughed with them, though he looked at her seriously. "You scared me. Don't ever do that again."

"Didn't look scared to me. You looked mad."

"Same thing."

"Good job, Aar." Peter laughed, grabbing her with his free arm and pulled her into the bone-crushing hug, just as he had promised them in his letter. "Now, where is this Cor I've heard so much about?"


	7. Unwelcome Advances

_**Author's Note: It's 3am and I'm still up. Argh. This isn't going to help me get over whatever sickness I've gotten and been sick with for the past two days. Anyway, here's a new chapter in my attempt to alleviate my own boredom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Aaryn and Namir. That's pretty much it.**_

**Chapter 7- Unwelcome Advances**

"Look, watch Edmund and I. Follow our lead." Aaryn said, putting her left hand on her counterpart's shoulder and the other in his hand. Aravis did the same while Cor watched Edmund.

"Now, Cor, you have to lead and Aravis must follow. Use your hand to guide her. Then listen to the music for the count. One, two, three. One, two three." Edmund explained, beginning to dance with Aaryn. "On two and three, you both lift up on your toes a little. Like this."

Their friends succeeded in following for a full two seconds before Aravis stepped on Cor's toe and they tripped over each other. The princess tried hard not to laugh at her two new friend as she continued dancing with Edmund.

"You must loosen up your arm, Cor." she called over her shoulder. "And let him lead, Aravis, or you'll have a jumbled mess."

"They're almost as bad as Peter, you know." Edmund snorted.

"Mmm.. I had many a bruised foot from our early years here." she laughed. "He figured it out eventually."

"He still dances like a tree stump."

"At least he dances without complaint. One would think we forced you into marrying against your will with the fight you put up. You're one of the best dancers in Narnia, yet we hardly get to see it." she retorted.

"I never said I didn't like dancing." He responding, turning her out in a spin before pulling her back into him. "I just don't like these balls. Dancing with you, Lucy, or Su is perfectly enjoyable to me. But if I dance in public, more and more women want to dance with me as well- so I prefer to sit on my throne."

"Good to know, Twinkle-Toes. We might just have to remove it. I see not having one here has kept you on your feet." Aaryn laughed, taking another glance over her shoulder. "It looks like they've given up."

"They'll learn eventually, particularly with all the dances Narnia and Archenland are keen to throw."

"What can I say? We Narnians love a good party!" she smiled as the song ended. The two headed straight for the buffet table, ready to replenish their stomachs.

Aaryn pulled a goblet of mead up to her lips and drank a bit. It was a sweet tangy flavor that quenched her thirst tastefully.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty." a deep voice spoke near her. She sputtered, not having expected someone to speak and looked up. "May I get by you? I would like a drink myself."

The man in front of her looked to be only a few years older than her. He had tan skin and green eyes with a short black beard and a small smile.

"Oh, sorry." she responded, moving out of the way. He bowed slightly to her and then to Edmund, who was still close by, before moving to get his drink.

"I couldn't help but see the two of you dancing. You are both quite talented." he complimented the pair. "I'm afraid I do not know your names, though, only that you are Narnian royalty."

"I am King Edmund the Just and this is Princess Aaryn the Golden Hearted. To whom do we owe thanks for the compliment?" Edmund asked with a half-cocked smile. He always did enjoy being complimented.

"I am Governor Namir of Galma, Lord of that fine Isle."

"Ah, it has been a long while since we've visited your fair island." Aaryn responded. "Not since the beginning of our rule. How goes your rule there?"

"We are well, thriving much more fully under your command than that of the Witch."

"We are glad to hear it." Aaryn responded, hand moving unconsciously to the scar that came over her right shoulder and touched her collarbone. It had healed since the Witch's whipping and remained only as a raised white scar that she had long ago stopped being self-conscious about. Still, whenever Jadis was spoken of, she was often seen rubbing at it like it's disappearance would erase the memories of how she had hurt them all.

"My goodness, Princess, that is one nasty scar." Namir stated softly, putting a hand on her shoulder and tracing it with his thumb. "It must have been quite painful."

Aaryn's stomach turned and she stiffened under his unexpected touch. Edmund stepped forward.

"I suggest you take your hand off of Princess Aaryn, Lord Namir." He bristled, not waiting for him to move it before he pulled his friend behind him.

Namir withdrew his hand and returned it to his side, eyes widening slightly. "I did not mean to offend, Your Majesties. I am truly sorry."

"As you should be, sir. I suggest you think twice before you lay hands on a royal personage again in such a manner."

"I shall, Your Majesty." he bowed and quickly dismissed himself.

Edmund turned around to Aaryn. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Ed." she said giving him a hug around his middle.

"I don't know what he was thinking." he said, returning the embrace. "But I don't want you going near him for the rest of our stay. I have a bad feeling about him."

She stepped back. "We leave Anvard tomorrow. I think you won't have to worry about that." she rolled her eyes.

Edmund laughed and moved toward the Royal Table with Aaryn close behind him. "Let's listen to some of Peter's stories from the battles."

"Sounds fun."

Lucy sat with her hair falling over her left shoulder as her head leaned the same direction, an excited smile on the seventeen year-old's face and a happy glimmer in her eyes.

"I'm surprised you're not dancing, Lu." Aaryn said as she sat down beside the girl.

"Oh, how can I when Peter's back?" she smiled.

"Hush! I want to hear what happens." Corin scowled at the two until Edmund cuffed him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"And what story were you telling the children, brother?" Edmund asked.

"Children!" the two cried simultaneously in indignation.

"I was just explaining my many heroic exploits on the battlefield." Peter laughed with a facetious grin. "Actually, I was telling them how I wandered off from the camp and nearly got myself clubbed by a giant and Oreius had to tackle me to get me out of the way."

Edmunds lips pressed together for a moment before he responded. "And if you ever pull a stupid stunt like that I will hand you over to the giants and remind them that you taste better boiled than baked."

"I'm fine, Eddie." Peter responded pulling his younger brother into his side. "Besides, next time I'll have you to protect. I'll be too busy doing that to get myself in danger."

* * *

Aaryn woke to an exceptionally loud snore from Susan. The three royal women of Narnia had fallen asleep in the same bed after the ball last night and she grimaced as she sat up and gently pushed Susan farther away from herself and her ear, even as she chuckled at her friend. Knowing there would be no getting back to sleep after that, she slipped out of bed and pulled a robe around the nightgown she'd borrowed from Susan, whose room she was now leaving. Rubbing at her eyes, she stole out the door, smiling at the two guards outside it as she moved down the warm hallway.

She was approaching the hallway that led to her own quarters when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Princess Aaryn."

She turned around to find Lord Namir behind her, he moved his hand to touch the loose locks of hair that fell from the hairstyle she'd worn last night, which was now frizzy and very untidy. He was twirling a strand of it between his forefinger and thumb. She took a step backward, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Come from one of the King's rooms?" he asked.

It took her a moment to understand what he meant by the question before her lip curled in disgust.

"No! How dare you suggest such a thing?" she declared, holding her robe more tightly around herself. "You, sir, are stepping beyond your bounds in even hinting that I would commit such a vulgar act."

"Wouldn't you?" he smirked touching her scar again, the way he had the night before.

"Do not touch me." she warned, stepping back farther. "Your advances are not welcome."

"Oh, Princess, Edmund is not here to intervene. We can talk frankly." he moved in closer and held onto her forearm firmly.

"That's King Edmund to you." she snarled, pulling away. "Sir, I suggest you let go of me immediately." she suppressed the urge to panic or freeze up while her stomach did flip-flops.

He leaned his face in closer. "And if I don't?"

Aaryn balled her fist and aimed straight for his nose; unfortunately, he grabbed her wrist before she could make contact and squeezed, causing her to cry out softly before he slammed her against the wall. He pinned both her wrists to the wall by her hips, she began to struggle as a grin emerged on the face of the Governor. She bit her lower lip as panic shot through her spine.

"Step away. Now!" an tired but angry voice spoke. Both heads turned toward Aaryn's left, where Lucy stood in similar nightgown and robe, dagger ready to be thrown. Her eyes were still squinted from sleep but the teen was positively livid. "I have impeccable aim, sir, as you'll find if you don't unhand Princess Aaryn this instant." her jaw was clenched and the murderous look in her eyes told them plainly that this was no bluff.

Namir seemed to consider his options for a moment before slowly releasing her arms and stepping back. Aaryn slapped him hard against the cheek, it's echo resounded through the hallway and left a bright red mark present on his cheek.

"I suggest you ready your envoy, Governor, for a quick departure." she snarled coldly as she moved next to her younger friend. "None of the kings, of Archenland or Narnia, will be well pleased with you after they hear of this encounter."

He let the left side of his mouth curve into an unintimidated smirk and remained where he stood.

"Leave. Now." Lucy growled.

"Your Majesties." he bowed, eyes narrowed and mouth still curved as he obeyed and left their presence.

Seconds after he was gone, Aaryn released a shaky sob and turned into Lucy's waiting arms. "Thank you." she breathed into the younger girl's hair, willing herself not to cry as she composed herself.

"Good morning-" Peter's voice began as he turned into the hallway. "What's wrong?" his brow furrowed as he hurried over to the two girls. "Lucy, why is your dagger out? Aar, why do you look like you're going to cry?"

Lucy craned her head around the blonde, tousled one blocking her view of her brother. "A man, whom Aar said was a Governor, made some...er... unwelcome advances on her."

Peter's eyes began to flame with anger. "What?" he hissed, cold anger seeping into his words.

"When I came in, he had pinned her against the wall and I heard her cry out in pain before I got there." Lucy explained with a slight wince at her older brother's reaction.

Peter gently pried the twenty year-old he considered a sister from Lu's embrace and cupped her face so she would look at him. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine." she responded softly, eyes betraying her as they filled with tears. "He just kept touching me- my hair and my scar. I told him to leave me alone and he slammed me into the wall. Lu came and threatened him so he would leave."

"Who is he?" he asked, now pulling her into himself laying his chin on her head in an attempt to comfort her. She accepted the gesture, happy for the brotherly affection that told her she was safe. She melted into him, arms bent and fists balled by her face as he wrapped his arms around her. A few tears escaped from the corners fo her eyes.

"Governor Namir of Galma. He... messed with me at the ball, but Edmund scolded him. Apparently, he didn't take the hint."

"I'll inform Lune."

"Thank you, Peter." Aaryn whispered into his tunic before he let her go.

"No problem." he smiled. "Now, let me escort the two of you to your rooms."

Lucy let out a yawn. "Just to Aar's. I'll stay with her for a bit until she's less shaken up. She can walk with me to my room afterward if it makes you feel better."

"It does. I don't want him messing with anyone else. In fact, I think I'll drop by Susan's room after this and let a guard know she's to be escorted until he and his men are far out of castle grounds. For that matter, I think I'll stop by Aravis' room as well."

"I'm sure she'll love that." Lucy droned sarcastically, though underneath the annoyance, she too was thankful for the protective nature of both her brothers.

* * *

Aaryn smiled down at Lune from where she sat on her horse. The Narnian party was ready to return home and anyone who bothered to gaze upon the bedraggled party could see they were all ready to be home.

The Galmanian party had left early that morning, before King Lune even had the opportunity to scold them for their Governor's exceedingly innapropriate behavior. Edmund had worn what appeared to be a permanent scowl on his face all morning, that is, until Aaryn had slapped Phillip on the flank and caused him to rear up. Edmund had fallen off and the doing so had apparently knocked the good humor into him. In apology to the Talking Horse, she promised him sugar cubes upon their return.

Peter had been on edge all morning, even going so far as to pull a sword on a nobelman of Anvard who'd tripped and nearly knocked Lucy to the floor. When he realized the man's intentions were completely innocent, he apologized profusely. Now that he was calling the Narnians to leave, he appeared far more at ease, ready to be at home and far more sure of his family's safety. The horses began to move forward as the envoy made their departure.

The five royals of Narnia waved back at their Archenlandian counterparts. Corin responded by sticking is tongue out, which Aaryn retaliated in similar fashion. Lucy snorted in her attempt to stifle her laughter.

"Finally, we're headed home." Edmund sighed.


	8. Taken

_**Author's Note: Finally, another chapter! :) Been working on this all day, just for y'all! Hope y'all enjoy it. Leave me some feedback, please!**_

_**Disclaimer: If you know anything about Narnia, you should know which characters are mine.**_

**Chapter 8- Taken**

When Peter passed through the gates of his palace, his heart soared and he could see that it had the same effect on the rest of his company. Each face lit up as they passed numerous subjects who were glad for the chance to show respect to the monarchs they'd come to love.

The horses rode slowly, almost painfully so, through the streets toward their home. If it weren't for the beautiful scenery, such a pleasant change from the foreign cities he and his family had been enduring for the past month or so, he might have gone insane for the waiting. It was all he could do to keep from galloping the moment they reached the outer gardens.

"I swear, I will lay on my bed for the next three days. The only exceptions are meals." Edmund declared. No witty remark countered him because all, with the probable exception of Lucy, were feeling his sentiments exactly.

Peter dismounted his horse and moved sluggishly toward the door. The trip in itself wasn't what exhausted him; it was merely the fact that it had been over a month since he'd been home, slept in his own room, or smelled a superbly cooked Narnian meal.

"Your Majesty?" the voice of one of his generals, a faun named Arden, pulled him aside as his siblings scattered to their respective rooms. Edmund only stopped long enough to be waved away by his older brother. "Reports have come in of raids on the villages around Lantern Waste. At least, it started there. I have those reports here for your inspection. Would you like me to summon your royal counterparts for you?"

"No, General Arden, though I appreciate your thoughtfulness. There is no need to disturb them. They need their rest. However, I'll see these reports in my private chamber and send word when I have a solution as to our course of action."

The general placed a stack of papers in his king's hand before bowing and leaving. Peter took a long look at the stack, giving an involuntary sigh, and moved toward his chambers. So much for taking his much-needed rest. His kingdom was his priority, even over himself, and it had to be taken care of.

* * *

A few hours later, the High King had finished the hefty report (not without dozing off once or twice) and was now poring back over the details as a sense of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. He felt a foreboding in his heart that went beyond the knowledge of what was going on outside the palace walls and that alone scared him.

As much as he didn't want to, he called upon a servant to gather his siblings and the princess and bring them to him.

Edmund was the first to reach his study, and probably the most perturbed. His hair was ruffled and eyes still partially closed from sleep, making Peter regret waking the boy once again.

"What is it, Pete?" The boy growled, dropping himself like dead weight upon one of the many chairs inside the room. "I was rather enjoying my nap."

"As was I." Lucy mumbled, looking the spitting image of the Just King as she and Aaryn entered the room. They seated themselves on the couch, the former laying her head in the latter's lap while the princess stroked her hair. Susan arrived last and seated herself beside Aaryn. Peter was thankful that the two older women looked like he hadn't interrupted their slumber. His guilt level would've risen a few notches higher if they had.

"Get on with it, Peter." Edmund said, looking much younger than his twenty years as he snuggled against the chair, knees up to his chest and head laying on his elbow.

"There have been reports of well-organized raids by Fell Beasts starting at Lantern Waste and travelling east along the Great River. It appears that they are advancing on Cair Paravel, but nothing has been found as to the extent of their plans. There has been a total of twelve deaths so far and numerous injuries."

"We need to send out spies immediately." Lucy said, before Peter could so much as hint at it. "We need an estimate as to their numbers and discover any possible reasons behind these raids, whether there's a purpose or if it's merely the usuall pillaging."

"We have one guess in regard to intentions, but it's not going to be pleasant for any of us." Peter responded, eyes settling on Aaryn in a protective nature.

"What is it?" Edmund's voice was tense and he saw the younger boy shift into a more kingly stature.

"Their leader is a white minotaur and some men who were in the Battle of Beruna said they believed he bore a striking resemblance to General Otmin's second in command."

"Forian." Aaryn hissed, teeth grinding together. "How dare that pig show his face in Narnia again?"

Peter studied each face in the room as each grew tense with the idea of this returning threat. "We will make sure our spies find out whether this is actually Forian or not, Aaryn. Don't be afraid, you will be safe if I have anything to say about it." Peter reassured his friend.

"I'm not scared. I'm bloody furious." Aaryn responded, jaw still tightly clenched.

* * *

Peter watched Edmund clench and unclench his fists as they made their way through the castle and toward Oreius. His brother was mumbling unintelligible words under his breath.

"I saw Aslan the other night." Edmund finally spoke aloud, so quietly that Peter nearly missed it.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner? What did he say?"

Edmund let out a heavy sigh. "I wasn't sure if I was supposed to." he responded quietly. "But now I'm even more anxious than before and can't keep it to myself."

Peter nodded, waiting for his younger brother to continue.

"He told me a time of pain and hardship is coming very soon. He instructed me to keep you all close and listen to his leading, and that I'd need to be strong- particularly for Aaryn. He said 'especially for Aaryn', as if she were the one in the most danger and I think we've just found where the danger's coming from." Edmund's chocolate brown eyes met with his older brother's and Peter couldn't help picturing him as a lost child, rather than the twenty year-old king he'd grown to be. He stopped in his tracks and wrapped an arm around his brother, holding him close to himself in a comforting embrace. "I have to keep her safe."

"I know." Peter breathed, squeezing his only brother closer to himself. "We will protect her. We've faced danger and death more times that I can count and we're still little more than kids." he chuckled. "Aslan will help us overcome this."

Edmund merely nodded against his tunic and pulled away after a few seconds. "Thanks, Pete."

* * *

Aaryn stood at her balcony, elbows leaning on the cool stone ledge and her chin in her hands as she looked out over the Eastern Ocean. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she refused to sleep, knowing that would only result in a barrage of nightmares. She didn't have nearly as many as she used to just after her first war, the Battle of Beruna, but she knew this new threat would torment her unconscious mind.

With a growl of displeasure, she turned from the beautiful scene before her and into her chamber, skirts rustling below her as she moved about quickly. She needed something to keep her awake and sufficiently distracted. Reading was out of the question, she'd merely doze off; and sewing would give her too much room to think.

A knock sounded at the door and Susan entered before the princess could respond to it.

"How are you doing, Aar?" Susan asked, studying her friend intently. Aaryn knew that while she wasn't as good at seeing through people as Ed and Lu were, a lie would never get past her maternally proficient friend.

"As good as can be expected." Aaryn said, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead. "I need something to do, though, something to get my mind off of this. I was actually thinking of getting one of the boys to spar with me."

"That's the reason I came." Susan responded with a laugh. "I figured a good ride would help relieve some of our tension, just the two of us." she smiled.

Aaryn smiled brightly in response. "You know me far too well, Su."

* * *

Hooves beat heavily on the soft ground, the pounding drowned out any lingering fears that would try to torment her and Aaryn smiled brightly at her close friend, chest heaving in deep breaths as they pullled their mounts to a stop.

"Have I told you what a treasured friend you are, lately?" Aaryn laughed.

"You could stand to tell me more often." Susan responded. "And the same goes for you. If it hadn't been for your comforting me during and after that episode with Rabadash, I might've gone mad with guilt."

The two slid off their saddles and let the horses roam nearby while they lay themselves in the grass. The two guards Peter had assigned them were on the other side of the rather spacious clearing, a faun and a centaur their brothers had helped Oreius train, giving them plenty of space to talk with one another.

Susan turned on her side, using her left arm to prop her head up as she looked at her young friend. "Does it scare you now? Now that you've had time to think about it and process it properly?"

"Yes." Aaryn heaved a sigh as she kept her eyes pointed at the sky. "I mean, Forian's given me almost as many nightmares as Jadis has. And honestly, his being back makes me feel like a child again- a defenseless child who's scared out of her wits." Aaryn closed her eyes for a few moments. "That's what infuriates me most about this. I shouldn't be scared of one particularly rogueish Fell Beast, espiecially when I've fought and conquered far more than I'd care to remember. I'm not that little girl I was and I don't want to feel like I am."

Aaryn let the silence linger, wondering if her friend would have anything to say to her admission- wondering if it was wrong for her to be afraid. She didn't doubt Aslan. In fact, she knew that no matter what happened, he'd have his hand on it and be there for her. However, the sense of foreboding that weighed so heavily on her chest brought a chill to her heart that scared her.

"It's perfectly normal to be afraid. Being afraid of danger is a healthy fear. It's the way Aslan made us." Susan said simply, laying up on her back so she could watch the clouds move lazily across the sky once again.

Aaryn let that sink in, smiling with gratitude at the fact that Susan always knew exactly what to say. Sometimes she wondered what she would do without this girl who had become so much of a mother to her and whom she considered her big sister. She and Peter had practically raised the other three and their wisdom was such a blessing to them. Even now, she could feel herself relaxing and allowed herself to be comforted by those words of assurance.

She considered telling Susan these things, but her comfort was cut short as a swirling chill swept across her body. She recognized it immediately and shot up to her feet, Susan quickly following suit, though not knowing what was happening.

"Guards! Be caref-" her sentence was cut short when two swift arrows shot out of the forest and embedded themselves in the two guards' hearts before they could even react. They fell hard.

"Fell Beasts." Aaryn hissed as she swung her quiver, which had been beside her, over her shoulder and pulled out her bow in one swift motion. Susan did the same and they were back to back in an instant. Both of their horses were dumb, but both could sense the danger and were looking around in the same wild-eyed fashion that their riders sported.

"My dear prize, it appears the stories are true. You _can_ sense us. What a valuable gift the Narnians have aquired." Forian's unmistakeably malicious voice echoed through the silent plain. "Too bad I've come to take it from them."

Aaryn moved swiftly so her arrow was pointing at least somewhat in the direction she believed the voice was coming from, Susan adjusting her stance effortlessly.

"Forian," she called back, not bothering to hold the bite back from her words. "What business have you with us?"

"Are you not happy to see me, Princess?" the voice mocked her. "I told you I would be back, did I not?"

"You are on Narnian soil, fool. You would do well to leave now." Susan yelled over her shoulder, causing Aaryn to smile. Honestly, it was times like these when she was reminded how much she and Peter were alike. Her maternal instincts were clearly kicking into high gear.

"Quiet, whore." he barked. "The two of you are outnumbered. You would do very well for yourselves if you merely surrendered here. Otherwise, we shall have to use force. People will get hurt."

"Never!" Susan responded before Aaryn's mouth could so much as open.

"Princess?"

"Go to Hell." Aaryn spat.

"Very well, then."

At that, a company of about thirty creatures made up of minotaurs, black dwarves, wolves, and even a man or two, burst from the treeline. The pair managed to take down about three each before they were upon them. Susan was whacking at them with her bow in one hand and an arrow in the other, skillfully executing the training she'd been given by Oreius. Aaryn had barely had enough time to put up her bow and unsheath her sword, but managed to do it. She held it in her right hand while fighting with an arrow in her left.

They only lasted a few moments before they were overwhelmed. There was nothing more they could do. One of the men managed to slash Susan's right thigh, causing her to bend a bit as she clutched it and they grabbed her hair, pulling her away from her back up.

Using this opening, one of the men slammed the broad side of his sword across Aaryn's upper back, dropping her to her knees. She gave a wheezing cry and those who had been fighting her stepped away.

"We have the queen now, Princess. Will you surrender?" Forian laughed, finally showing himself as he stepped out from the foliage and made his way to where the men had stopped fighting. Susan was brought forward by another minotaur, who was holding her upper arms so roughly to her body that it caused her pain, that much was evident on her face. That, and the deep slice that was slowly staining that part of her dress red.

He moved to stand beside her and gripped the hair at the top of her scalp, pulling her up by it so she could see both himself and Susan.

"Yes. Yes, just don't hurt her." Aaryn said through clenched teeth, refusing to give this beast the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in the pain that radiated across ther scalp.

"Aar, no." Susan's voice broke as she struggled to hold back tears. "Don't."

"I love you, Susan. You mean so much to me. You know I won't let them hurt you."

"Smart girl." Forian laughed as his men took Aaryn's weapons and he pushed her toward a man who began tying her arms behind her back.

"Let's go. I have my prize." Forian exclaimed, watching the Gentle queen as she glared daggers at him. "Leave her."

"Yes, sir." The other minotaur nodded and shoved the twenty-two year old into the grass, sending two swift kicks to her stomach that caused her to cry out in pain, curling up into a ball on the ground before losing consciousness. He gave a third kick to her head before Forian motioned for him to stop.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her." Aaryn screamed, trying to wrestle out of her bonds and help her dear friend.

"I did no such thing. And this way, she won't be sticking us with arrows on our way back." he signalled for his men to start moving as he grabbed her chin with painful strength. "You'd do best to be quiet, girl. You're my property, now."

And with that, they turned and moved away from the scene. As Forian's massive hand pushed her forward with a tight grip on the back of her neck, she couldn't help but feel like that defenseless child again. Her heart hammered in her chest as she prayed silently to Aslan for this to be over just as quickly as it had begun.


	9. Statistically Speaking

_**Author's Note: Yes, I know it's short, but it's a development. I had most of this story planned out, but got a little conflicted on how to continue. Hopefully, I'll have the next one up much sooner than 5ish months. Sorry for the wait!**_

_**Disclaimer: Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund, I do not own. But Aaryn I do give thee. (I'm not really giving her to you, so much as displaying her for you. She's still my character...) **_

**Chapter 9- Statistically Speaking**

Peter ran a hand through his hair as he watched the healers swarm around their queen, their anxious clucks grating at his nerves almost as much as each second that ticked away in his brain. He felt helpless right now, a feeling that never had sat very well with the High King.

He watched with unfocused vision as Lucy broke away from the melee and approached him. She reached up, placing a hand on each side of his face, and directing it toward her own face, away from Susan's unconscious form.

"She'll be alright, Pete, after a bit." Lucy cooed.

"How badly injured is she?"

Lucy took a deep breath before proceeding slowly, "She's heavily concussed with a few broken ribs and she's lost a substantial amount of blood from the gash in her thigh. It looks like they knocked her down with the slice and kicked her while she was on the ground."

Peter saw red and spun away from his youngest sibling, unintentionally knocking her backward, before he slammed his fist against the tapestry that hung against the wall. "How long had she been laying there?"

"That's anyone's guess." Lucy responded, watching her brother anxiously, "It could be anywhere from one to maybe six hours."

"By the mane, how did this escape unnoticed?" he bellowed just as Edmund came skidding into the room. He'd been summoned on urgent business, but they'd thought it best to inform him when he made it there. Seeing his worried expression, she deemed that they'd made the right choice.

"Dear Aslan, what's happened?" he exclaimed upon catching sight of his older sister, beaten and laying on a hospital bed. "Who did this to her?" Lucy shared a look with the High King, knowing that Edmund was about to be worse off than him.

"Forian. He ambused them in the woods."

"Bloody hell." he hissed before suddenly paling as his eyes scanned the room in a panic. "Them? Where's Aaryn?" When no one answered, he lurched forward, grabbing fistfulls of Peter's tunic and getting in the man's face. "Where. Is. She." he reiterated, hissing each syllable through gritted teeth.

"We believe he took her." Peter's blue eyes were filled with sorrow as he placed his hands on the twenty year-old's shoulders. "But we will get her back."

Edmund stepped away from his brother, wild eyes the only indication that the Just King was panicking inside. "Tell me what happened, quickly." he commanded after taking a short moment to order a messenger to tell Oreius to gather fifteen of their best warriors to accompany him in rescuing the princess.

Lucy took control again, wishing she wasn't the only one available to comfort both Pevensie boys. "A dryad came to Cair's gates about a quarter of an hour ago with Susan in arms, saying he'd found her in a clearing near Owlwood." she chewed on her lip for a moment before continuing. "He also found two dead guards and both her and Aaryn's horses nearby. Peter's sent a few scouts to investigate the area and find out what they can. Su should hopefully wake in a day or two."

Edmund's fingers rubbed at his temples as he closed his eyes to think this through and Lucy's heart went out to him, aching for a way to console her closest brother. Her mouth opened, but snapped shut seconds later. There was nothing to say. Nothing would console her brother until everyone was safe, especially his best friend.

"I'm going after her. I'll have Sallowpad come with me and send in my report tomorrow evening." Edmund decided, taking brisk steps toward the door and turning when he reached it. "Be safe. Take care of Su."

And in seconds, their brother was gone and it was just the two of them. The High King and the youngest queen staring at the door that he'd stepped through.

"Oh Aslan, let him bring her home." Lucy whispered, clasping Peter's hand.

* * *

Aaryn slipped into the routine of their march, arms still tied tightly behind her back. She kept her mind as blank as she could manage, taking careful note of the situation and refusing to let her emotions wear her down or impair her senses. Every few minutes she would shoot up another prayer to Aslan, hoping for a miraculous rescue. He had done such before, hadn't he?

The pungent odor of sweat and dried blood filled her nostrils, taking her mind off the chill that pervaded the rest of her senses. It had been a long time since she'd been so immersed in the feeling. Normally, the threat didn't last long once it had been found out.

The last hour had been a heavy run and one of Forian's minotaur's had even been forced to carry her, since her sole goal was to slow them down long enough for her rescuers to arrive. Her eyes watered as she watched the last rays of sun sink beneath the earth once more. She tried to keep each new hour from dampening her hope, but she knew the chances. She knew that each mile they took away from the safety of her home lowered her chances of being successfully recovered. Hadn't Peter explained this when he explained Cor's capture so many years ago? Hadn't he been the one to teach her how to statistically figure when her chances of being found were the highest?

In another few hours, that statistic would tell her that nothing short of a miracle could recover. She blinked away the tears as she looked up through the foliage at the darkening sky. But wasn't Aslan a miraculous sort?

Forian shoved her from behind, nearly knocking her to her knees. "Move, girl. We have a deadline to meet."

* * *

Edmund knew this was half thought out, but it was all he could do from going mad. Atrigan, commander of the soldiers currently behind him, had just informed him that the tracks told of an estimated forty opponents who'd attacked the girls that were now headed southeast.

The Just king was seething.

What kind of coward takes on two women with such massive numbers? That's twenty per girl, assuming that was the exact number of men. The cowards would pay for hurting his sister and taking his friend.

Forian was scum, he knew that much, and the git had Edmund's best friend. Forian, the same minotaur who'd haunted the dreams of the young blonde teenager. Aaryn had emerged from that battle with scars on both her heart and her body, and Edmund would never forgive him for putting them there.

He remembered the girl of the past, a younger Aaryn, who'd wake up crying in the same manner he would. For the first few weeks after the Battle of Beruna, all of the royals had the nightmares. A few of the five would wake up early each morning, eyes deeply shadowed and heavy. Children weren't meant to be a part of war and it affected each of them. As time went on, though, it dwindled down to himself and Aaryn, the two who'd had the most traumatic time of it by far. The nightmares never ended for them, even to this day. Sure, it wasn't a nightly thing and the two had learned to hide it, even from each other at times; but they were still there, popping up with just enough frequency to haunt them.

Most of those dreams were Jadis oriented, but he knew she'd dream of Forian coming back for his 'prize', something Edmund had promised her time and again that he would never let happen. Yet here Edmund was, galloping on horseback in his effort to find their stolen princess. Would they make it in time to save her?

_Oh Aslan, we have to._


	10. Power

_**Author's Note: I finally got some inspiration for this story. Yes, I'm fully aware of how horrible a person I am for making you wait this long for a new update. I mean, I started this story forever ago. Feel free to throw rotten fruit at me. I deserve it. :/**_

**Chapter 10- Power**

Aaryn woke the next morning with a massive headache. Though, as she looked around, she wasn't entirely sure if it _was _the next morning. It took her a few groggy moments to assess her situation and realize the camp was moving after only a few hours of sleep, it's members fully aware that they were still in danger of being attacked by Narnia's royal family.

"Move it, girl." Forian commanded, his furry hand pulling her up by the back collar of her dress and nearly choking her in the process. Aaryn gritted her teeth at the degrading treatment, but said nothing. She used her bound hands to pull her down her dress in some sort of a dignified manner before she was roughly shoved forward by the club in another minotaur's hand.

As Forian moved to the front of the group, she was glad to be left in the middle, guarded by two wolves, a minotaur, and a ghoul. She wasn't pleased to be in their presence, either, but it made her feel less like the terrified child that had once been harassed by Forian. She'd fought plenty of wolves, minotaurs, and ghouls in her last seven years as princess of Narnia, how were her captors any different?

_They hold the upper hand this time._ her subconscious told her, but she tried to push that out of her mind and instead worried about where they were taking her. They were still headed toward the sea, which was what she didn't understand. She had expected a quick route to Ettinsmoor or some other area where they could hide until her friends found her. Then again, just what was Forian planning to do with her? Use her as a bargaining chip? Surely he didn't really mean to keep her as a mere trophy? Was a trophy truly worth bringing the ire of an entire country down on oneself?

Then again, he could keep her as his slave, or even kill her, for the sheer satisfaction of knowing that he had angered so many- and devastated the royal family that had overthrown his "queen".

Ignoring the butterflies that ravaged her stomach in trying to speculate her captor's intent, she focused on trying to rip the bottom of her dress by stepping on the hem as discreetly as possible. Perhaps, if she was lucky, she would manage to tear off a bit for Ed to find.

Three days passed slowly and with monotonous consistency. She had managed to get two separate pieces ripped from her dress and left in the path, but now the hem in the front of her gown was up too high for her to step on. She had to trust that she'd be able to find another way of leaving a trail for her rescuers when necessary.

She could now smell the salt in the air and knew it wouldn't be long before they reached the shoreline. The ropes around her wrists had rubbed them raw. Every movement caused more irritation, but she refused to show it. She had to be strong, if only to keep her captors from having the satisfaction of seeing her pain or despair.

At least their jeering had ended, she consoled herself. That truly was an improvement. For the first day and a half, Forian's troops had mocked her and her predicament, even the royal family, in a way that would have made her retch if she weren't so focused on being composed. It was when they realized they wouldn't get a reaction out of her that they finally ended it.

* * *

Lucy couldn't touch her food. No matter how much she knew she need it's nourishment, she knew eating it would only cause her to get sick all over the table and that was not something she looked forward to. The entire castle was in an uproar, if not the entire country at this point. News that Narnia's princess had been kidnapped by none other than Jadis's second in command was sent a shock through the land.

Not only was it a terrifyingly low blow, but also begged the question that if Forian had amassed his own small army within their borders, how many more bands of the Witch's followers were merely biding their time before they chose to strike?

Pushing her plate away wordlessly, Lucy stood to go check on Susan. She'd been fluttering in and out of consciousness for the past few hours. While it was a relief to know that she was healing, Lucy knew she wouldn't feel totally comfortable with her sister's predicament until she was out of bed and back to her usual duties. Then they would have at least a semblance of normalcy.

Edmund had sent word a few days ago that he had picked up on their trail and even found part of the hem of Aaryn's garment, but her captors were moving too quickly for him. They were picking up the pace, but were easily three days behind them at this rate, mostlly due to the fact that they had originally followed a false trail instead of the real one. Reading between the lines, the young queen knew her brother would be beating himself up over it.

Peter had cursed and slammed his fist into the wall when she'd read it aloud. Lucy had managed to keep her tears to herself until she'd made time to be alone in her room a while.

She came upon Susan trying to talk her way out of bed and couldn't help a relieved smile as she entered the room.

"Susan, you don't know how good it is to hear you arguing with someone again."

Her older sister scowled as she pushed aside the well-meaning nurse and stood with only a few moments of swaying before correcting herself. She held one arm loosely around her stomach, as if protecting it from the world, and leaned heavily on her left leg.

"Has Aaryn been recovered from Forian's grasp?"

"No, though I'm surprised you remember what happened to you. It's not uncommon for someone with a concussion as bad as yours was to forget the events leading up to their injury."

"I don't remember all of it, but I do remember being attacked and Forian's face. That's all the information I needed."

Lucy shrugged in understanding, trying not to focus too much on her sister's bruising on the left side of her face- which included, but was not limited to, a black eye. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough to help with her recovery." Susan pointed out quickly, trying to limp toward the door. "You are going to need all the help you can get."

"I don't think so." Lucy scolded, taking control of the situation by guiding an irritable Susan back to her bed. "First, we'll make sure you're cleared to go back to your room. Then you're going to take a nice long bath. Then, we'll see about your helping with something non-strenuous."

Susan growled but couldn't argue, clearly aware that her younger sister always knew best in these situations.

* * *

It wasn't until midday the next day that Forian took her and a few trusted beasts with him and told the rest to head back home- wherever that was.

"I demand to be released." Aaryn hissed as a ghoul's grip on her forearm tighted and he thrust her forward, throwing her into a small boulder. She gasped loudly as the breath was knocked out of her and only managed to glare at her amused captors.

"Sit, woman." A black dwarf growled. Knowing she'd only evoke more abuse if she didn't obey, she twisted and seated herself on the rock, her stony expression and rigid posture speaking of her nobility and only her eyes revealing her inner terror. What on earth were they doing?

She got her answer when the dwarf took hold of her hair only a couple of inches below the nape of her neck and yanked downward with enough force to make her lean awkwardly back, but without falling atop him. She felt a tugging and the sound of something being torn and realized her hair was being cut. Her scalp felt like it was on fire from the pulling and uncomfortable sawing at the back of her head, but she survived until it was done.

The dwarf cackled wildly as he held more than fifteen inches of dirtied blonde hair in his hand and waved it in her face. Aaryn knew they were trying to shame her and disguise her in one fell swoop. Much like the dishonor that came with a lion's mane being shorn, so it was with a woman's hair. A woman's hair was considered her honor and to have it cut so short was considered a disgrace. It was considered something far more fit for a slave than a princess, that much was clear.

Thus, the Narnian women who had attended she and Lucy at the beginning of their rule had all but cheered their hair along as it grew. They had been children then, though, so it was overlooked. At her age, she could only imagine the looks she'd be given among foreign embassies.

Forian covered her with a hooded cloak and made sure it was securely over her head.

"I at least have a right to understand what we're doing." she growled angrily.

"You're being sold, wench." another minotaur spat. "That should be obvious."

"The buying and selling of slaves is illegal in Narnia." she said, taken aback at his statement. Fear lapped at the edges of her vision. The ghoul, after receiving a nod from his captain, gagged her as Forian made his response.

His laugh boomed through the wooded area where they stood. "Do you truly think that matters to me? I already have a buyer ready for you." He grabbed her chin and turned her face back and forth to study it. She pulled away and nearly earned herself a slap, but he stopped himself. "It's a shame I won't be keeping you as a trophy. You'd be a lovely addition to my house, though we'd have to break that disgustingly rebellious spirit of yours. I'm sure your new master will have a lovely time of doing that himself. Power is far more intoxicating than a pretty face."

And with that lovely litter revelation, he led her to where she was apparently going to be sold into slavery.

_This week just keeps getting better and better._ she sighed inwardly as she was shoved forward.

It took half an hour to reach their destination, a grove of trees a few miles from one of the largest ports in Narnia. Aaryn felt her heart jump into her throat and her stomach twist into a knot as she watched two cloaked men approach. She wasn't just being sold. She was being sold to an overseas buyer. She was as good as lost to her family. This time, she couldn't help but let the tears fall in silence down her face. Panic flooded her mind and her eyes darted around wildly, searching for some sort of escaped, even a stray Narnian who might see her predicament and come to her aid.

"Is this the princess?" the first man asked, cutting quickly to the point.

"See for yourself." Forian grouched as if inconvenienced by their question.

The second man moved forward and pulled her hood off. Aaryn gritted her teeth as he took her chin in his his hand and turned her face, much like Forian had before, but with less fierceness. "It's her." he nodded.

Handing Forian precisely six melon-sized bags of what she presumed were gold coins, the two men led her away swiftly and toward a small boat that was had been pulled halfway on to the beach. Aaryn waited until she was certain Forian and his band of soldiers were gone before making her move.

As the two men approached the boat with one keeping a firm hand wrapped around her upper arm, she slammed her foot down on his boot and pulled her arm from his grasp. Swinging downward with her bound hands balled up into fists, she slammed them down on the back of his head, sending him face first into the sand.

"Hey!" his friend called out, starting to run toward her. Unable to do anything else, she spun around and started sprinting in the opposite direction. Running in sand was never a gift she'd aquired and, glancing backward, Aaryn realized her new captor would quickly overtake her. Reaching up, she yanked the gag out of her mouth and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Someone help me! I'm being kidnapped! Help! Anyone!" Any more pleas were cut off as she was tackled roughly. Her body slammed onto the ground and her mouth filled with sand. Panic and adrenaline shot through her system simultaneously. She tried to kick and wriggle her way out from under his heavier body, but it was no use. She was captured and there was nothing she could do about it anymore.

_Oh, Aslan, _she prayed as her tears mixed with the sand. _Where are you?_


	11. New Plan

_**Author's Note: I tried to get this one out to you as soon as possible. I already have the next chapter forming in my mind, so I'll try to get it out in the next week or so. My family is moving back to France, so it may be a few more days, but I'll do my best to get it out soon and make up for the months I've kept y'all waiting!**_

_**I know it's short, but it'll have to do for now. :/**_

**Chapter 11- New Plan**

Edmund twisted his head left and right, popping the bones in his neck back into a comfortable position. His stomach churned as he counted the days in his head. This would be the sixth day since Aaryn's kidnapping. He wondered what would happen if he never recovered her- if he never saw his best friend again. Would he then count the years that way? Would Narnia hold a vigil each year for their lost princess? Would he even be able to survive without her?

He shook his head clear of the thought and stood from his travel hammock. Why would Aslan tell him to be strong for her if she wasn't going to return? Yet, perhaps he had already failed in being strong for her. He hadn't been there to protect or save her. What if she were to die? It would all be his fault.

He splashed his face with water from the basin near his bedside and pulled his tunic over his head before leaving his tent. Edmund blinked a few times before he could see properly, but had time for little more as he was whisked off to a quick breakfast with Oreius to go over the day's plans briefly.

The young king's thoughts were jumbled and erratic, as they usually were in the early morning hours, but his coffee was doing a fine job of waking his body and mind.

"Your Majesty, General, there's a hooded lone rider rapidly approaching our camp," a centaur hurriedly spat out as he bowed before them. "What are our orders?"

Edmund stroked his chin a moment, the stubble there prickling his fingertips, curiosity and suspicion flaring up simultaneously. He squelched the small flicker of hope that rose with the idea of it being Aaryn. She had lost her horse at the beginning and he couldn't allow himself this idea without expecting immense disappointment in the end.

"Gather a few of the men and go out to meet this rider. If he proves hostile, take him down," he decided quickly.

"Yes, my liege."

Moments later, the men were escorting Queen Lucy into camp. Oreius and Edmund rose at her approach and invited her to eat breakfast with him. She waved off the men with an irritated glower and turned back to them.

"One of your men pulled a sword on me." She raised an eyebrow at the general.

"I will deal with his impertinence in a timely manner."

In any other situation, Edmund would have laughed at his sister's anger, but then again, something like that wouldn't have bothered her nearly as much.

"I take it you didn't come here for frivolty, sister. What's happened?"

The teen closed her eyes and let her breath out slowly as she reached into her cloak. Tears filled them seconds after she opened them.

"Yesterday at noon, a young albatross informed us that he had seen Aaryn near Merana's port. He- he claims to have seen her attack her captors, two men, with her wrists bound. She ran, screaming for help, but one of them managed to tackle her and knock her out. He followed them as they took her to his ship and immediately reported back to us."

"Why didn't he try to stop them?" Edmund growled, fists curling on the table. Lucy put a hand atop one of them.

"He was a small lad. I'm surprised he was able to make it to the Cair so quickly as it was. He would've been hurt or killed if he'd tried to stop them and we wouldn't have the information we do now," she consoled.

"What information? We know nothing other than the fact that she's no longer within Narnian borders." He studied her face and then paused, face paling visibly. "What are you holding back? There's more to your report."

"Yes," Lucy sighed. "There is." Pulling her hidden hand from beneath her cloak, she revealed Aaryn's crown, laying it on the table before him. "Another messenger came with this a few hours later, while Susan, Peter, and I were arguing over what we were going to do about the lad's message. Someone had tried to sell it in the market, but ran off when someone realized it was Princess Aaryn's and tried to stop him."

"That's not all," Edmund said, bracing himself. "What else?"

"The albatross. . . he identified the ship's flag." Lucy's eyes were flaming now. "It was Galmanian."

Oreius growled, but lowered his head in an attempt to keep himself in check. Edmund didn't even bother. He stood and whipped his arm across the table, sending all their breakfast foods flying toward the ground.

"DAMN IT!" he screamed, causing his younger sister to jump backward in surprise. The entire camp stilled to observe their usually patient king. It was a rare sight to behold the Just king lose his cool.

Edmund dropped onto his seat and held his head in his hands, shaking his head wildly. "How could I have let this happen.

"Edmund Pevensie!" Lucy yelled, causing Edmund to look up. Her hand was raised as if she were about to slap him, then thought better of it. Her hand lowered, but she continued in her raised voice. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. Don't you even dare! Now, pull yourself together and listen to what we're doing about this." She spun around to glare at their 'audience'. "And you lot, get back to your work and start breaking camp. Your princess has been stolen! Don't you dare waste time spectating!"

The noise of camp resumed at the fierce words from their Valiant queen. It was far less rare to see Lucy blow up, but it remained terrifying still. She turned back to her brother and folder her hands in her lap.

"We have to go after her." Edmund stated, eyes clearing and mind growing sharper, as it often did in his outrage.

"Of course we do. That's what I've been trying to tell you. You'll notice that I've left my crown at Cair Paravel?" Her eyes glinted and he smirked as he caught on to her plan.

"We're going undercover."

"You got it," she winked. "You and I are going to take a ship to Galma incognito, infiltrate the enemy ranks, and save Aaryn from Namir's clutches. When we get back, of course, we'll have to adress the Lord of Galma's treachery, but until then, he can't know we suspect him or he'll hide her somewhere we'll never find her."

"I must protest-"

"It's been decided, Oreius," Lucy interrupted, though with a much gentler tone than she'd used with her brother and his army. "We must do this if we want to save her. We're the only four humans in Narnia, all other beasts will stand out. Peter's hair is too fair to blend in and Susan's known at the beauty of our nation, easily recognizable. I don't even have to mention the fact that she's in no condition to travel at any rate."

"I understand, Your Majesty. I see the wisdom in your reasoning. However, I must ask that you at least take a less conspicuous member of my army that can come to your aid in case of an attack."

Edmund nodded slowly, recognizing his general's advice as wisdom even as he considered it. "Whom would you suggest?"

* * *

In a matter of three hours, Edmund had sent his entire army back to report and Cair Paravel and return home. With Oreius, he sent a letter to his two older siblings informing them that all had gone as planned and telling them not to worry. The general also took any items that would associate them with Narnian royalty. Edmund had to swap swords with one of his soldiers and Lucy had to leave two of her daggers, one from Father Christmas and the other a gift from Edmund, and aquire a few less ornate ones from a dwarf.

Now Lucy, Edmund, and a large brown dog by the name of Rennex were headed toward the port where they were meant to find passage to the Isle of Galma. From there it was only a matter of days before the true task began and their journey became much more harrowing.

The two humans kept their heads low as they made their way through the port city of Merana. Lucy had cut both her and Edmund's hair to help them keep a low profile. His hair was not much more than two inches in length and her's was cut to reach her shoulder plades before she plaited it. Their dirtied clothes and faces would have to do the rest of the work, with the help of her clothes.

Edmund carried a rucksack that Lucy had packed for their journeys, carrying a loaf of bread or two, a bit of jerky, along with two changes of clothes for both of them and enough money for them to live a few weeks on after arriving on the island.

The three stopped for a quick lunch on the dock before Edmund went to search for a ship that would take them on. It was another hour before he returned.

Lucy and Rennex perked up when they saw him coming.

"How did it go?"

"We've passage on the Valenaar, a Galmanian ship that will be departing as soon as we make it aboard, so we had better hurry. They believe we're also Galmanian, so our act begins now. I've told them my name is Marek. What should we call you, Lu?"

"Lara," she answered immediately. She'd always loved that name and had once known a beautiful Galmanian girl with the same one.

"Perfect. Rennex, is there anything you believe you'll be needing before we leave."

"No, your Majesty. I am ready to depart when you are."

"Good. Let's go find Princess Aaryn."


	12. Crossing the Waters

_**Author's Note: My family and I are back in France and adjusting to the culture shock again. We've been here a week and I've already read three books and started on the fourth. :P I figured it was about time to get writing again.**_

**Chapter 12- Crossing the Waters**

"You need to rest, Pete." Susan's voice caused the High King to jump in his seat. He'd been just about to doze off.

"Says the one on bed rest." he responded half-heartedly.

"You know Salin told me I could walk about freely. Besides, with three of us out of the castle, you have far more on your plate than you can handle." She answered hugging him from behind around the shoulders. When she let go, he stood from his desk.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned.

"It doesn't matter how I'm feeling." Susan answered, irritably. "It's nearly midnight and you need to get some sleep or you're going to do more damage than good to this kingdom."

Peter ran a hand through his hair and stepped out onto his balcony, his younger sister following after him. He watched as the waves churned on the shore, bringing up all manner of shell and sea creature. "How am I supposed to sleep when three members of my family are in danger while I just sit idly by?"

"Peter," he felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder. "You know very well why you couldn't join them. You'll serve them best by serving your country, but you can't do that if you don't rest. They don't expect you to run yourself to the bone."

She paused, then corrected herself, poking him in the ribs as she did. "Actually, they do expect you to run yourself to the bone because they know your idiotic habits. However, it's not what they want."

Peter let out a dry laugh, but tears filled his eyes regardless.

"_I_ want to protect them." his voice cracked audibly, though he'd tried to keep it from doing so.

"I know, Pete, but you've helped them become the man and women they are today. They're still under Aslan's protection, no matter where they go. Ed, Lu, and Aar know how to take care of themselves and each other." she soothed. "And you've been a key part of teaching them that. So take care of yourself and stop killing yourself by disregarding your needs- like sleep and food."

"You didn't see Aaryn's face after Namir accosted her!" he exploded, knocking away the arm she'd laid on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and pressed his palms against them like melting into them would solve his problem. Like maybe, if he pressed hard enough, he'd wake up to find this all was a horrible nightmare. His breathing hitched as he tried to keep from crying. Susan was right, he needed sleep. Maybe rest would bring some new solution to light. "Fine, Su. I'll try to sleep."

"That's all I ask." she smiled softly as he kissed her on the forehead. A tear dripped down her cheek unnoticed.

"What would I do without you?"

"Let's hope we don't have to find out." she laughed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek before leaving him there.

* * *

Lucy couldn't help the small grin that escaped as Edmund moaned from his cot in their shared room. He was doing his best to keep the measly amount of food he'd eaten today in his stomach as he mumbled curses about the 'rickety boat' under his breath.

He always had sea sickness the first day or two of travel by ship. It was to be expected. Lucy yawned.

"Perhaps you should get some fresh air." she suggested.

"No," he grumbled.

"How old are you, Ed?" she rolled her eyes. "Besides, it'll do you good and I'm sure Rennex would like some outdoor air too. I know I do."

"I'll do whatever pleases your Majesties."

"Now Rennex, you're our friend now and you're going to be stuck with us for a while. So it'll be easier for you, and best, if you just refer to us in that manner."

"But you both need to remember to use our names." Edmund scolded, sitting up. "You never know who could be listening, Lara."

"Is this your agreeing to go on deck?"

"Oh bugger off."

Her brother shrugged her off as she attempted to help him up the stairs. She knew he was trying to keep from showing any weakness in front of these men for their safety as much as his pride. This wasn't a royal ship or even a Narnian one. There was no way of knowing if these men could be trusted and sailors weren't usually the gentlemanly type.

"Good afternoon." she greeted the men who noticed the two humans and dog come on deck. They nodded and returned to their work as they seated themselves on a few chests that no doubt carried supplies.

"It's been quite a while since I've been on a ship, hasn't it?" Lucy commented as she looked over the edge to the peaceful sea below. "Not since we took that trip to Telmar a few years ago."

"And what a lovely trip that turned out to be." Edmund grouched, still in a bad mood. Lucy didn't let it bother her, understanding how taxing being sick could be.

"No, it wasn't very pleasant." she agreed. "How long will it take for us to make it to Galma?"

"The captain told me the trip usually lasted a week, more or less."

Lucy groaned quietly and didn't miss Edmund's smirk at her irritation. Misery loves company, does it not?

The next day, she decided to put herself to good use and help the cook in the kitchen. Edmund wasn't pleased, seeing as she was the only woman on the entire ship, but didn't stop her. He knew she was a formidable fighter, but still promised to check on her every hour or two. The cook proved to be an amiable companion. He was an elderly gentlemen whose tales of adventure were clearly exaggerated, if not entirely false, but still largely entertaining. She found her time with him well-spent.

They were only at sea for three days before Edmund recovered his strength and found his sea legs. His grouchy mood softened to a generally wary disposition. He did what he could to help around the ship himself.

Rennex often found himself going between the two as often as possible. He kept his ability to talk a secret, according to plan, and most of the crew ignored him as long as he stayed out of their way. It gave him a good way to guard both his king and queen, though he spent the most time with the latter. This was mostly because he assumed she was in need of the most protection and, though he would never admit it, because Cook took a liking to him and gave him scrap meat whenever he found the chance.

"What bring ye and yer brother to Galma anyway, Lara?" he asked as they prepared supper for the crew.

Lucy shrugged, "It's our home."

"What took ya to Narnia, then?" he laughed in good humor, pulling a fresh loaf of bread from the oven.

"Curiosity, mostly," she stirred the stew peacefully while internally racking her brain for a believable story. "We wanted to see the land. Find out if the stories were true. We figured it was now or never."

"Aye, that's understandable." He nodded, pulling at his beard as he observed the young woman. "Ya know, that's the reason I started sailing in the first place. I wanted to see the world."

Lucy smiled.

"Yes, well, Marek wouldn't do well in such a profession. He gets terribly seasick the first few days of the trip." She couldn't help but laugh. "He's over it now, but he never gets more irritable than when he's confined to a bed."

"I can't blame 'im for it." he hefted the heavy pot of soup off the stove as Lucy turned off the oven. "Grab that there bread and let's get this to the men before they get too rowdy."

* * *

Aaryn pulled her knees up to her chin and glared into the darkness as she huddled near two smaller girls who were also being sold to the Galmanians. Apparently, this wasn't the ships first stop. They had also been to the Lone Islands and currently held about fifteen other poor souls about to be sold. She was shocked to know that all of this had been going on under their rule. If she ever made it back to Cair Paravel, she promised herself that they would put a stop to it so fast that the slaver's heads would spin . . . if they were still attached to their bodies.

After realizing her identity, the other slaves revered her, though many of there spirits were already broken. The two girls were the only ones in her cell and she took it upon herself to protect them as best she could. Already, three pirates had come at different times to try to take advantage of one or all of them. She fought each off, though she wasn't without the bruises and cuts that came with the struggle. Her heart hurt in the understanding that before she'd come, the men had likely had their way with these poor girls. Still, she was glad to give them even these few days' respite from the men.

She knew many did not have the advantage she and the girls did and the cries of women in other cells as they were beaten and raped did not go unnoticed by her. Aaryn could only shed silent tears as she rocked the girls on either side of them, whispering soothing words to their poor hearts. She tried not to ask herself how long she could possibly succeed in driving the attackers she could away.

When sailors left their prisoners alone, Aaryn tried her best to keep the others from losing hope. She told stories of Aslan's triumph over evil, both from history and her own experiences, and sang loudly the ballads of his grace and victory. Sometimes she even told tales of Edmund's pranks or Lucy's antics. They brought smiles to the girls' faces, however brief, and Aaryn was sure to tell each story and sing each song loud enough to be heard by all. Their silence told her they were listening too. Her only wish was that each listener would cling to that tiny shaft of hope. No matter how bad things got, Aslan was on their side and would care for them even in the worst of days.

Sighing, Aaryn shifted to where the girls both lay behind her and spread out on the floor, using her arms as a pillow, she laid on her stomach and drifted off to sleep. She dreamed of Aslan tearing the ship to shreds and saving them from the pirates.


	13. Broken

_**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter and it's all Aaryn. . . **_

**Chapter 13- Broken**

_"'Cause I'm broken _

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like _

_I am strong enough."_

_~Broken (feat. Amy Lee) by Seether~_

Aaryn started as she felt someone's hand grasp the back collar of her dress and yank her up. She barely had time to stand on her feet before whoever had woken her clapped iron manacles over her wrists and shoved her toward the cell door.

The girls who had been sleeping behind her whimpered as he clamped similar manacles over their wrists. A man wrapped his arms around her torso and she struggled to be released from his 'more than friendly' grip.

"What's happening?" she hissed, feeling panic bubble up at the pit of her stomach.

"We're in Galma, lass." the first answered, shoving the two younger girls toward them. The three were pushed forward and up to the deck.

Aaryn had to blink rapidly at the blinding light that greeted her. She and the other slaves had been kept in a windowless hold that made it impossible to know when one day passed into the next. Her eyes watered and stung as they adjusted and she stumbled over her feet in her inability to see as the slavers pushed her forward. She rammed into a male slave with dark hair and broad shoulders and apologized as he turned back. He only gave her a sad smile before turning back.

The people on the dock parted for them, the pirates giving them nasty sneers. Aaryn was startled. Everyone on this dock was used to seeing slaves treated this way; she see it in their eyes. Some jeered while others shot sympathetic looks in their direction before diverting their eyes.

When they reached the marketplace, the man dressed in what looked like Captain's garb wrapped his meaty hand around her upper arm and yanked her from the group. Aaryn instinctively pulled against him, trying to get back to the two girls she'd made it her duty to protect. His grip tightened and she cried out, but didn't stop.

"Girl, you don't want to test me." he growled, yanking her backward as the others pressed on.

"You don't want to test me." she hissed back. She stomped on his foot and bashed him across the head with her manacles, sending him backward into a two or three onlookers.

"Run!" she screamed as the other pirates started amassing around her. The two girls whimpered, but took off, and many of the other slaves did the same before their captors knew what was happening. Aaryn continued to swing at them with her manacles and kick at them with her feet, but the mixture of their heavy weight and her weariness gave them the advantage. She received a blow to the face that knocked her into another of the men, who held her fast.

"Two of you come with me," the Captain growled. "The rest of you tend to the slaves."

He shoved her forward, one hand clamped around her upper arm again, while another pirate clamped down on her other arm.

"This is treason!" she yelled. "I'm Princess Aaryn! Let go of me, you fools!" Her efforts were in vain, though. She had hoped that some of the townspeople would realize just who it was these men were selling and do something about it. It was flicker of hope that was quickly extinguished. A blow to her ear knocked her off balance and she stumbled on her feet before one of the pirates righted her. A ringing in her head started up that silenced her for a few moments. By the looks of pity from the people she passed, she realized none were going to come to her aid.

She gritted her teeth as she walked, foreboding eating away at the pit of her stomach as they approached the gates. She was glad she had managed to give a few of the slaves she'd been shipped with a chance at running, even if it didn't last long. She just wished she'd had the chance to run as well.

"What's yer business in Garina?" It was the name of Galma's fortified capital city.

"We have the gift Lord Namir ordered." The Captain sneered, gesturing to her. "She's a fiesty one, so watch yerselves." he touched his face where the edges of her manacles had bit into his face and now left a bloody trail. She couldn't hide the smirk that touched her lips.

The soldiers moved to relieve these men of her and it suddenly dawned on her why she was here. Lord Namir had sent for her? Bile rose up in her stomach and she fought to keep from getting sick all over herself.

Panic welled up in her throat and she let out a cry. Struggling with her entire body, she fought to stay out of the soldiers' reach. Aaryn wanted to cry and scream at the same time. Her back arched as she tried to kick out at them, but nothing worked.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." she growled as she was handed over, regardless of the fight she put up. She cursed her inability to get away. If she had her bow and arrows right now, and wasn't so damned weary, these men would all be dead and she'd be well on her way home by now, preferably taking those two slave girls with her. "Your allegiance is to me. Not Namir."

The lead soldier backhanded her with his armored hand and she would have hit the floor if he hadn't had such a firm hold on her arm. He leaned into her face and shook her roughly. "You'd best keep your mouth shut, _Princess_, if you want to make it to Namir's chambers without us having to drag you."

Aaryn grit her teeth again struggled to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape. Hot tears slid down her face and mingled with her blood before dripping off her chin. The soldiers laughed and pushed her forward on the cobblestone walkway.

The last time Aaryn had been here, she'd been fifteen and only two years a princess of Narnia. She and the other royals had been greeted with the fanfare and prestige a nation gives to their rightful kings and queens. She had found the capital city of Garina a beautiful place. It's cobblestone walkways lead up to the Lord's home and gardens. She had once found the looming towers beautiful, especially at night, when the lanterns lit up the stone walls and displayed the architectural beauty better than any other time. Now the people looked at her in fear, no doubt realizing that Namir had gone too far in kidnapping Narnia's princess.

How could this place have changed so drastically in only five years? This place was nothing like the one she remembered. She tripped up the cobblestone walkway and turned up a wide set of stairs. Children rushed out of the way of the soldiers as they marched, their eyes wide as they clung to their mother's skirts. Some men even took off their hats as she passed, their eyes communicating where their true sympathies lay.

The walkway would spiral around and grow narrower until they reach the Lord Namir's chambers. The higher up they found themselves, the higher rank of the people. The general populace at this height was nobility and was only interrupted by their homes' slaves and maids, along with the occasional soldier.

They reached the door to the Lord Namir's home and one of the soldiers banged on the door. Aaryn pushed the bile back down as one of the man's maids answered the door and asked what they wanted in such a timid voice that she was barely heard.

"We have the princess of Narnia."

The maid's eyes went wide and flicked towards Aaryn, who was definitely in the beginning stages of a full-fledged panic attack. The maid nodded and disappeared inside, only to reappear with three of Namir's personal guards, who took her from the soldiers.

_Aslan, what's happening here? Now would be a great time for a rescue!_ She looked over her shoulder with a desparation she was sure showed on her face, half-expecting to see Peter and Edmund rushing to save her.

Two of the guards gripped her upper arms and she winced, realizing bruises were forming under her sleeves. They pushed her forward down a series of lantern-lit hallways. Each was furnished with rugs and tapestries that spoke of wealth and prosperity. Aaryn shivered in the torches' flickering gaze.

She was finally led to a large room with double doors that opened upon their approach. There, seated behind a large desk, sat Namir. Streaming light poured from the windows that surrounded his study and books lined the walls like wallpaper. Aaryn held her chin up and shoulders back with all the strength she could muster. She was weary from days at sea with little nourishment and the fighting she'd done hadn't helped any.

The maid took her leave, as did one of the guards and the doors were closed with the two remaining guards on either side of her. Namir looked up from whatever paper work he was currently working on and a vicious smile slid across his face.

Aaryn's heart rate spiked as he stood and waved away the guards.

"Be ready, though. She's a fiesty one. You can see it in her eyes." He moved around his desk and approached her in the now empty room.

"You, Namir," Aaryn accused, glaring even as she felt her entire body begin to quake. "Have gone too far. Kidnapping a princess of Narnia- you should be ashamed of yourself. This will have repercussions."

"Repercussions, my dear," he said as he traced her jaw with his finger. "Are exactly what I hope for."

Aaryn flinched away from his touch, but he only grabbed her chin, pressing down on bruises she was sure were still visible. Her upper lip curled in disgust as she regarded him.

"You've wasted no time in bringing me here. What do you want with me?"

"You're a rare gem to come by." he commented. "Just like you, the answer is. . . multifaceted."

Something about the way he laughed sent shivers snaking down her spine. A chill swept through the air that twisted her stomach around itself.

"Humor me."

"Oh, I'll do more than humor you." his gaze swept downward and she felt heat spread across her chest and throat; out of anger or embarrassment, she wasn't sure. Maybe both. Panic swelled in her and she stepped back, letting out a small whimper she didn't mean to make.

Putting a hand on the back of her neck he crushed his mouth on hers and she froze up, stomach clenching as tears started rolling down her cheeks again. His mouth probed against her and he pushes her body up against a wall.

"Stop! Please, stop." she shrieked into his mouth, squirming as best she could, but he had her pinned. His hands roamed and more tears coursed down her face. He had the nerve to smile and she feels bile rise up in her stomach. She tried to punch him in the stomach, tried to bite down on his lip as hard as she could, but he only laughed at her poor attempts. He used her manacled hands against her and seemed to enjoy her struggling.

In the end, he took what he wanted and she was left sobbing uncontrollably, her dress torn and bloodied, while he pulled up his pants, adjusted his clothes, and informed the guards to take her to her quarters.


	14. Terror

_**Author's Note: I know y'all hate me for taking so long to update and I don't blame you. I've been on FF, but hastily writing away on my Newsies story "We Run the Papes". (For those of you who haven't seen the movie Newsies, it's a must-see and the whole thing is on YouTube, so you should check it out!) Anyway, my family visited some castles in the south of France and I got some extra inspiration for this story, so here's your new chapter! :)**_

**Chapter 14- Terror**

_Edmund ran, dodging trees and tripping over roots as the cruel, cold voice called behind him, __"You'll never get there in time."_

_Laughter followed that sent chills down his spine. He picked up the pace, only to reach the edge of a cliff. He looked down._

_Jadis stood there, Forian on one side and Namir on the other. Hundreds of feet below him, they stood cornering Aaryn into the cliff face._

_"Leave her alone!" he dropped onto his hands and feet, hands grasping for something, anything that he could throw. He had do something._

_Suddenly he was at their level, but he was being held by the back of his collar, struggling against Jadis' grip as Forian used a club to bash Aaryn. She tripped over her own feet and hit the ground. Edmund pulled against the White Witch's grip, screaming threats at her attacker. He was too small, too young to get to her. She was just too weak to get away._

_Suddenly there was nothing holding him back. Edmund fell on his knees and cradled his best friend in his arms. Her face was covered in bruises and grime, she coughed weakly and gurgled blood. His tears fell on her face like hot raindrops and he sniffed against the terror rising in his chest._

_"Come on, Aar, you're gonna be okay. I'm gonna protect you, okay?" His whole body was shaking now._

_"You promised, Ed," she gurgled, blood sliding out of the corner of her mouth. "And I trusted you. Why didn't you stop him?"_

_She stilled with the accusation fresh on her lips, hazel eyes going dull before he could muster up any kind of response._

_"No! No! Aar, please don't die!" he screamed._

Edmund woke up sobbing and in a cold sweat. His breathing hitched as he tried to calm it.

* * *

Aaryn was locked in a room that was far from what she had expected. The door locked from the outside, that much she had anticipated, but the inner furnishings were lavish. It made her sick. Namir had granted her a room that dangled the royalty she once laid claim to in front of her nose, but the lack of windows and the fact that she couldn't escape it reminded her of her place.

The bed was a rosy pink color with matching canopy curtains and it was made of a cherry wood with intricate carvings upon it. It stood to her left as she leaned with her back against the door, feeling as if she would rip out her hair at any moment. To her left was a large wooden table with swirling designs that decorated the edge and its legs. There was one window, too high for her to reach that showed her the sky.

Dropping to her knees, Aaryn screamed and fisted her hands in her hair. The scream gave way to gasping sobs as she cried out for help. "Aslan!" she screamed. She couldn't form any other words. All she knew was that she was terrified and angry. Her body shook with the trauma of what she had endured and she just wanted to feel safe again. She just wanted to go home.

Aaryn screamed until her voice gave out and she couldn't anymore. Her throat hurt and her tears dried on her face. Her whole body felt sore and stiff. She smelled of blood, sweat, and terror. With a sudden burst of stamina she lunged to her feet and picked up the heavy vase from the table. She swung it round and threw it at the door. She went around the room in a similar manner, overturning chairs and throwing anything that could be thrown, ripping anything that would be ripped.

Finally, overcome with exhaustion, she fell onto the floor and found herself overcome by her need for sleep.

She woke at dusk and sluggishly made her way to the bathroom. There, she filled a tub with water and scrubbed herself, crying again as she saw the bruising on her body and felt the tender pain that came with each movement.

When she stepped out of the tub, the water was a muddy red and she was glad to watch it drain away. She looked in the mirror above the basin of water for washing her face and studied her bloodshot eyes, her bruised face, and the split lip that came as a result of Namir's teeth. She was ruined. She was ruined forever and now even rescue seemed both implausible and pointless.

She hit the mirror with her fist and it shattered under the force. She looked at her bloody hand for a moment with disinterest. The pain wasn't as bad as she had imagined it would be. In fact, it felt good. Aaryn let her hand drop and didn't bother to stop the flow of blood as it dripped onto the floor beside her.

Aaryn hurried to the wardrobe in the corner, severely uncomfortable in just a towel, and pulled on the first dress she found. It was a deep red and maroon with v-shaped neck that showed far more of her chest than she was happy with. Panicking, she shuffled through the extra dresses and found they were all the same. The torn dress she had worn before was unwearable now, so she couldn't go back to hit. Finally, she stuffed a nightdress into the bodice, tucking it under her arms so that her practically bare chest wasn't exposed and the material reached her collarbones. The lump looked odd, she was sure, but what did she care?

The Narnian princess found herself sitting in a corner of the room, her knees pulled to her chest and her eyes watching her prison slowly go dark as the sun disappeared. Her hand had stopped bleeding, but the red dress was redder now because of it's stain. Aaryn only felt a little woozy from the blood loss.

She found herself thinking about her family. The Pevensies had become everything she loved in life. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to picnic the five of them had shared before Peter went off to fight the giants. Edmund had made her sit and fish with him for what had felt like three hours and she had complained for most of it. Even still, the two had had a blast- sharing jokes, swapping stories, and remembering pranks they had pulled on each other in the last few years.

The yearning for her home tugged at her until she felt like she couldn't breathe. She was more than grateful when sleep washed over her and she was lost to it's tender embrace.

* * *

Edmund cursed the sky. He cursed the seas, the air, the ship he stood on, and most especially Galma.

"We're not that far from port, Marek," Lucy said, though she too looked rather defeated. The ship rocked violently as the wind howled outside. They had been caught in a terrible storm when they should have been making port in only a few hours. "Cook says we might make it by tomorrow afternoon."

"And what do you suppose Aar will have gone through in those hours?" he snarled, spinning around on her. Lucy puckered her lips in irritation.

"I don't know, but yelling at me won't solve anything," she hissed, her voice as venomous as his had been. "You're not the only one who's missing her."

Edmund growled but made no move to respond. He just continued to pace feverishly, pitching about every time the ship rocked. Rennex lay at the foot of the bed, watching the two royals with his ears pointed forward. He was, no doubt, seeing a side of his king and queen that was entirely new and unexpected for him.

Sure enough, the ship landed the next afternoon and Edmund set about finding lodging for them while Lucy talked to the townspeople, hoping to pick up something about her friend. It didn't take her long.

"You've just come from Narnia, you say?" An older woman with a large bust that spilled over her gaudy dress had been selling flowers to passersby. Lucy had commented on the beauty of her wares and the woman had asked from whence she came.

"Yes, it's beautiful this time of year."

"Aye, you're a lucky one, lass. You're probably the last to see it before we go to war with them."

"War?" Lucy asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Why, how long have you been gone?" The woman's overdone makeup was distracting, especially when her eyes crinkled up like that. "Oh, never mind, the point is," she leaned closer conspiratorially. "Lord Namir has finally done it. He's finally pulled a move so bold that Narnia will be forced to go to war. Why, not two days ago, none other than the Princess of Narnia, her hair cut in a slave's fashion, was taken to his quarters, strugglin' and screamin' the whole way."

Lucy felt her stomach drop and guessed the woman saw the look on her face, because she nodded sadly. "He's finally provoked them to war, stealin' her away like that. That poor lass."

"I must be going now." Lucy didn't wait for a response, she just hurried away, Rennex trotting along by her side. She found Edmund quickly.

"I found a place with-"

"She's here," Lucy said quickly.

"What?" Edmund's response caused multiple heads to turn.

"Come here, Marek." Lucy dragged him into a small, dim alleyway. "She was taken to Lord Namir's quarters two days ago, fighting the whole way."

"That's definitely Aaryn," Edmund commented. She definitely wasn't the type of captive to go quietly.

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't know. I found a place to stay the night, though. Let's go there and try to hash out a plan."

* * *

Aaryn lay shivering underneath the bed that she had been provided with. She lay on a pillow with a large blanket from the wardrobe covering her prone form. She sobbed into her pillow, begging Aslan for help, for some way of escape.

Namir had visited while she slept in the corner. She had woken to his laughter as he surveyed the destroyed room. In terror, she had scrambled onto her feet, grasping for something, anything to hide behind or use as a weapon. He had been faster, though, and much stronger. He had ravaged her again and left her weeping on the bed.

When she had finally managed to compose herself, she had scrubbed herself again until her skin shone an irritated pink before making herself think. She took a large shard of the mirror that she might be able to use as a dagger and hid it on the underside of the bed. Namir had mentioned sending the maids to tidy up her room, so she gathered any other large shards she could possibly use as a weapon and hid them under a spare blanket in the upper half of the wardrobe.

Then she had made her little bed underneath the bed so she would have some sort of defensible position when Namir entered again. From her view beneath the bed she could see the feet of anyone who came through the door, but she could also see the tapestry that hung from the wall on the other end of the room. It was a regal depiction of Aslan that made Aaryn wonder if it had been placed there to taunt her or if it had been an accident. She didn't really care right now, she merely kept her eyes on that lion until her eyes drifted closed from weariness.


	15. Blades

_**Author's Note: Another chapter? So soon? Well, don't get too excited because it's not insanely long, but I liked it, so I hope y'all do too. Don't forget to review.**_

**Chapter 15- Blades**

Peter let a grim smile spread his lips as a white minotaur and multiple other Fell Beasts entered the throne room, their hands in manacles, mud and blood caked on their faces and legs. Orieus shoved Forian forward with enough force to knock him to his knees.

"Do you know what brings you before my throne today, Forian?"

"Your throne room is a tad bare, little king."

The High King saw his sister's knuckles turn white as she dug her nails into the arms of her chair. "You will address the High King with respect," she commanded regally, voice rigid with anger.

"The whore is here, though. I see you're healing nicely."

Peter was on his feet in an instant, his hand at his sword, even as Forian received a staggering blow to the temple from Oreius. He strode forward as Forian recovered, his black eyes blinking rapidly to regain equilibrium.

"You will hold your tongue from further insults against the crown," Peter hissed, eyes flashing dangerously as he stood before the kneeling white minotaur. "You are brought here today to be judged for the kidnapping and selling of Princess Aaryn the Golden Hearted into slavery. Do you deny this charge?"

The beast was still struggling to regain his bearings. That, or he had the good since not to dig his grave any deeper with further insults. Peter hardly gave him the time to answer anyway, wanting to put the matter to rest as soon as possible.

"Then I, High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, do hereby sentence you to execution by Rhindon's mighty blade for the kidnapping and enslavement of a royal personage."

With a flourish, Peter unsheathed his sword, swung it once about his head for momentum, and severed Forian's head from his body. The minotaur's head rolled backward and came to a stop at one of his companion's feet while his body pitched forward and fell flat against the cool stone floor.

Peter wiped his blade on the Fell Beast's formerly white fur before sheathing his sword.

"And so it shall be for any who dare harm a member of the royal family or any royal personage," Peter dictated, mostly for the benefit of the scribe who was was recording the day's proceedings. "My royal sister and I shall retire to our quarters to renew our efforts in returning Princess Aaryn to our beloved Narnia."

He extended an arm to Susan, who took his arm, her expression regal as they left the room. Peter couldn't help but feel sorry for the servants who would be assigned to dispose of the body.

"I'll return to my chambers and begin the letter writing, brother," Susan told him when they had walked a little ways. "I feel as if a great weight has been lifted off my chest, though, now that Forian is disposed with."

"I agree," Peter responded with a soft sigh, using his free hand to adjust the crown atop his head. "I feel like we're that much closer to finding her again."

"How do you think she's doing?" Susan asked quietly after a few more steps were taken. Her eyes searched his as she looked up at him. Peter looked away. He didn't want her to know what he suspected Namir would do to her, even if Susan was probably assuming the same. He didn't want her to know that when they found Aaryn- and he was certain they would find her because he wouldn't rest until they did- she may not be the same girl they had once known. He wrapped an arm around his sister and held her close.

"Aar's a fighter. She always has been."

"Aslan will keep her," Susan said, somewhat in response, though Peter suspected his sister was reassuring herself as much as him. "He'll keep her safe for us."

"Yes, He will."

* * *

Susan fell into her chair in a way that was far from ladylike. If Aaryn were here, her friend would have laughed and made fun of her for it. The Gentle queen folded her arms on her desk and dropped her head to rest on them, her nose barely touching the parchment of paper on her desk.

She wouldn't cry. She refused to.

She just felt so exhausted. It was one of those times when Susan wished she could step outside herself and give herself over to the overwhelming desire to hide away until the world righted itself. She just wanted someone else to deal with it.

But she and Peter were the only two royals in Cair Paravel right now and that meant immeasurably more responsibility than she even wanted to think about right now. The nation was in a state of panic over their lost princess. It had been almost two weeks since her capture and they would be eager to hear the news of Forian's capture and execution. That was Peter's job, though. He should be addressing the public any moment now.

Susan's job was to write.

Pushing herself up, Susan straightened her back, let out a breath, and reached for her quill. She needed to write a letter to each nation and each of Narnia's tributaries. That meant a letter for Archenland, Calormen, Ettinsmoor, the Lone Islands, the Seven Isles, Terebinthia, and even Galma. Normally, she would only dictate her message to the scribes and they would take care of the rest, but this case was different.

The fact that each letter was handwritten by the Gentle queen would tell the recipients that this was of the utmost importance and would speak of how precious Aaryn was to the royal family. Beyond that, she needed to write an entirely different message for Archenland, their allies and dear friends.

They would need King Lune's help and the help of his people in order to execute their plan properly.

Susan set to work, the scratch of her quill the only sound as she scribbled away with quiet deliberation.

* * *

Edmund woke bright and early. The sun streamed in through his window with determination as if it were forcing the young king into wakefulness. He stretched and shook his sister awake.

"Wake up, Lu. It's morning."

Ever a morning person, Lucy was on her feet in seconds and grabbing the light green dress she had purchased the day before. Their Narnian clothes, even the sort that commoners wore, were not in the fashion of Galmanians and the two needed to blend in as best they could. Their clothes were more "medeival" as Edmund remembered it being described back in Spare Oom. At least, he thought he had the phrasing right.

His sister headed into the small adjoining bathroom to change while Edmund shrugged into a gray tunic and tried to calm his mussed up hair.

Lucy came back out a few seconds later, her hair done up on a braided bun with loose curls hanging about her face. Even in common clothes and devoid of makeup, Edmund thought his sister was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid eyes on. At seventeen years of age, she was already attracting the eye of grown men, much to her brother's chagrin. How it had fallen to he and Peter to protect Susan, Aaryn, and Lucy was beyond him.

"You be careful and keep your head down," Edmund found himself chastising as his sister wrapped a wide scarf over her dark locks and fastened it at the nape of her neck. "We don't need Namir noticing you and especially not taking a liking to you, you hear me?"

"Oh hush," Lucy waved him away. "I'm not Susan. You have no fear of my dazzling him with my beauty." She laughed and flashed him a grin. Edmund shook his head and sighed as he followed her out the door to their small room. Lucy may not be the Beauty of Narnia but she was incredible and he wondered if she would ever understand how beautiful she truly was. He wished she wouldn't compare herself to their older sister so much.

The plan was simple. The two of them would have to find jobs as close to the Governor as possible. Lucy would try to infiltrate the maids and Edmund would try to gain access with the serving boys until one of them could make contact and/or locate Aaryn. They would have to regroup at that point and figure out what to do from there. Rennex couldn't do much besides watch. He would have to stay outside Namir's home and wait for danger or an opportunity to be of help. He wasn't happy with it, but he had no other option.

At least, he consoled himself, his sister likely had an innumerable amount of weapons on her. Ever since that first dagger she had received from Father Christmas, Lucy had developed quite an affinity for weapons, particularly blades, and kept as many on her person as she could get away with.

Peter had tried to break her of the habit at first, thinking it incredibly dangerous for a young girl to wield such powerful weapons. He was wary of her skill with the blade she had been given in the first place and didn't want her accumulating more. Edmund hadn't minded and, much to Peter's irritation, had helped the girl grow her collection as best as he could. It wasn't until one her blades, masked as a hairpin, saved his life at a formal banquet that Peter finally relaxed and left it alone.

Edmund bit back a chuckle as he recalled Peter's shocked expression from that night. He had been eighteen and Lucy still at the tender age of twelve. It had been Lucy's first kill, too. His baby sister had just leaned back and taken a sip from her mead like nothing had happened while a man twice her size lay on the ground, a hairpin dagger with pink and silver flowers etched across the hilt (a birthday present from Aaryn the year before) lay buried in his throat, a much larger dagger the man had intended to bury in Peter's back only a few inches from his fingertips.

"Would you be a dear, Rheln, and fetch my hairpin for me?" Lucy had asked as her siblings and half the court stared in wide-eyed wonder. Few had dared mess with the Valiant queen after that and more than a few rumors circulated about her proficiency with weaponry.

And Edmund was proud of his little sister's proficiency.


End file.
